Croisière Infernale
by Lamatadora
Summary: Ichigo et ses amis font partis des gagnants d'une croisière privée. Grimmjow et un ami aussi. Tout allez pour le mieux quand un crime survient. La panique s'installe, coincé en pleine mer, que va-t-il advenir d'eux ? UA Ichi/Grimm, Byakuya/Renji.
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre : **_Croisière Infernale

_**Disclaimer**_ **:** les personnages sont à Tite Kubo mais l'histoire m'appartient.

_**Genre**_ **:** yaoi, romance/Crime (personnage peut être un peu OOC, moi je m'en rend pas bien compte)

**_Rated _****M : **(dès ce chapitre)

_**Résumé : **_Ichigo et ses amis font partis des gagnants d'une croisière privée. Grimmjow et son collègue aussi. Tout allez pour le mieux quand un crime survient. La panique s'installe, coincé en pleine mer, que va-t-il advenir d'eux ? **U.A**** Ichigo/Grimmjow, Byakuya/Renji.**

_**Note : **_Me revoilà, j'ai mis un moment à finir celle-ci, elle fera **4 chapitres** comme celle que j'ai fait avant (mais les chapitres sont plus longs). Je posterai une fois par semaine. J'espère que ça va vous plaire car bien que j'aime mes deux premières fictions, j'ai une préférence pour celle-ci :p Et sur ce **BONNE LECTURE**^^

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

L'aube pointait son nez et la ville s'éveillait doucement au son des vrombissements habituels des voitures. Ichigo se dirigeait tranquillement vers son point de rendez-vous, profitant de la fraicheur de ce début de matinée, sachant que ça n'allait pas durer. Depuis quelques jours une vague de chaleur s'était installé et vu où il se rendait pour les prochains jours, ça ne risquait pas de s'améliorer.

Son sac sur le dos, il trainait une petite valise derrière lui, il avait hâte de retrouver ses amis. Une fois arrivé, il courut vers eux et les salua bien fort comme à son habitude. Et ils finirent par se diriger vers ce qui leur promettait de magnifique vacances. Sans se douter une seule seconde que ça serait loin d'être le cas… enfin selon un certain point de vu, de l'autre…

-Si c'est pas magnifique ! s'exclama t-il.

Il se trouvait sur la poupe d'un luxueux bateau, regardant la mer défilé sous lui, émerveillé. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas beaucoup parti de sa chère ville Karakura et là il se retrouvait à des milliers de kilomètres de chez lui. L'explication ? Lui, Renji son ami de toujours et Inoue, amie d'enfance également avait remporté le concours qu'organisait chaque année un richissime japonais.

Il s'agissait de participer à différentes épreuves, tant sportives qu'intellectuelles. Ils y étaient tous allés dans l'optique de passer une bonne journée à s'amuser, quelle avait été leur surprise d'apprendre qu'ils faisaient partis des cinq gagnants.

Ca paraissait peu mais en plus de ces gagnants se trouvait le propriétaire, ses deux fils, un de ses amis, et deux autres inconnus qui avaient apparemment réussi à intégrer le voyage à la dernière minute, ainsi que le commandement de bord bien sur, quelques matelots, un cuisinier, des serveurs et quelques femmes de chambres.

Cela faisait trois jour déjà qu'il faisait route vers les Indes, ultime étape avant de refaire route vers le Japon. Accoudé à la balustrade face à lui, Renji, cheveux au vent observait le beau brun qui descendait les escaliers, il était toujours accompagné d'une jeune femme et se demandait s'ils étaient ensemble. Ce qui ne ferait pas ses affaires il fallait l'avouer.

Renji était bien décider à profiter de ses vacances, dans tous les sens du terme… Et il avait envie de draguer cet homme qui avait l'air d'être plutôt coincé. Sérieusement depuis qu'il l'observait, il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire et qui franchement portait un costume sous cette chaleur. Il avait terriblement envie de le lui enlever…

Inoue quant à elle en apercevant Rukia lui fit de grand geste et la petite brune souriant, s'approcha.

-Tu te sens mieux, tu n'avais vraiment pas l'air très bien la dernière fois ? l'interrogea t-elle.

-Oui, oui merci de m'avoir aidé hier, c'était vraiment très gentil de ta part, c'est terrible le mal de mer, mais je commence à m'habituer, lui répondit la rouquine.

Ni une, ni deux, prenant à peine le temps de saluer la nouvelle venue, Renji profita de l'occasion pour aller aborder son bel inconnu, assis sur une chaise longue près de la piscine, sirotant un cocktail.

-Je peux ? fit-il en s'asseyant près de lui sans attendre de réponse, ce qui sembla agacer l'autre.

-Abarai Renji, à qui ais-je l'honneur ? et il fit son plus beau sourire.

-Kuchiki Byakuya. N'y a-t-il pas assez de place sur ce bateau pour que vous veniez vous collez à moi ?

Oh pas commode du tout le garçon. Tant pis ça lui ferait un défi de plus à relever !

-Il faut bien faire connaissance non ? Nous ne sommes pas très nombreux et nous allons rester ensemble un bon moment. Autant être plus à l'aise les uns avec les autres.

- Et bien sûr c'est par moi que vous commencer, quel chance…

Renji sourit, celui là, il allait avoir plus de mal à le faire succomber, vraiment plus de mal.

-N'est ce pas ? fit-il moqueur.

-Alors que faites vous ici ? Vous ne faisiez pourtant pas partie des gagnants et je ne me rappelle même pas vous avoir vu au concours.

-Ce genre d'événement n'est bon que pour ceux qui ont du temps à perdre.

-Ou des gens qui savent s'amuser…

Le brun darda vers lui un regard qui aurait fait froid dans le dos à n'importe qui, mais Renji ne s'avouait jamais vaincu.

-Alors allez vous m'expliquez, ou vais-je devoir deviner ?

-Vous n'allez rien du tout, ou si, vous allez partir et me laissez tranquille, cingla Byakuya.

-Vous avez tort de le prendre comme ça, je ne fais que m'intéresser à vous, plutôt sympas non, lança t-il taquin.

Mais ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté apparemment. L'autre se contenta de l'ignorer royalement.

-Vous savez que vous le vouliez ou non, tel une moule à son rocher, je vais m'accrocher et vous embêter jusqu'à ce que vous vous décidiez à vous décongeler un peu.

Et sur ce il se releva se décidant à lui laisser un peu de répit. Il avait surtout besoin de réfléchir à la manière dont il allait s'y prendre.

Byakuya quand à lui, malgré son air impassible, quoiqu'un peu courroucé tout de même, était tout de même légèrement amusé par cet hurluberlu. Tout de même qui avait idée de se teindre les cheveux en rouge, il n'allait pas lui faire croire que c'était naturel, comme l'autre type aux cheveux bleu. Qu'était devenu cette époque ?

Mais tout de même, il pourrait peut être un peu jouer avec ce jeune homme, en le repoussant, pour voir jusqu'où il était prêt à aller, pour le "décongeler". C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un osait lui dire ça. Ces vacances ne s'annonçait pas si mauvaise finalement.

Pendant ce temps là, Ichigo délaissé par ses deux amis, avait regagné le pont supérieur, afin d'avoir une vue plus vaste, lorsqu'il percuta un homme. Il en tomba à la renverse mais l'homme le rattrapa de justesse avant que sa tête n'aille dire bonjour au sol. Lorsqu'il se releva, il vit que c'était l'un des autres gagnants.

D'ailleurs s'il s'entendait si bien avec Renji, c'était aussi parce qu'ils avaient les mêmes penchants. Et le rouquin n'était pas contre lui aussi, de vraiment profiter de ses vacances…

-Rien de cassé ? lui demanda l'inconnu.

-Non merci, heureusement que vous étiez là, lui susurra t-il de sa voix la plus sensuelle, plongeant son regard dans ses orbes si bleu. Ce qui fit soulever un sourcil à son voisin, mais plus amusé que gêné. Hum les choses s'annonçait peut être plus simple pour lui que pour son ami qui avait l'air d'un peu piétiner dans la semoule semblait-il, pour rester poli.

-Tant mieux alors, vous devriez faire attention tout de même. Je n'aimerai pas vous voir blessé, chuchota t-il doucement.

-Quant tu auras finis de folâtrer, on pourra peut être enfin aller voir le commandant de bord, intervint une autre voix, plus sèche.

Là se tenait un homme d'une trentaine d'années, un visage froid sans émotions et un regard glaciale.

- On a tout le temps Ulquiorra, déstresse.

L' autre darda un regard meurtrier vers son vis-à vis et commença à s'éloigner.

-Dommage, à une prochaine fois j'espère, lui lança l'inconnu en s'éloignant à son tour.

Ichigo se contenta de le regarder partir en espérant lui aussi le revoir, quand l'autre se retourna.

-Au fait moi c'est Grimmjow.

-Ichigo, lui sourit-il.

-Enchanté, et il se retourna à nouveau et partit réellement ce coup-ci.

La tête un peu dans la lune, notre rouquin préféré se dirigea finalement vers sa cabine et s'affala de tout son long. Un peu fatigué et bercé par le tangage du bateau et la chaleur, il finit par sommeiller doucement.

Quelques heures plus tard c'est un Renji tout excité qui vint le réveiller pour aller dîner.

-Debout la belle au bois dormant, il est l'heure de repartir en chasse.

-Grmmmbl.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il réussi à lui sortir de cohérent, tellement il était encore tout empâté.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Je parle du gars de tout à l'heure, il va falloir que je le travaille au corps celui là sans mauvais jeu de mot- alors ce soir on s'incruste à sa table. Et rien de plus facile puisqu'Inoue a eu la parfaite idée de faire amie-amie avec sa sœur.

-Pour toi, en ce qui me concerne, je me serait bien incrusté autre part…

-Hum je parie que c'est l'un des autres gagnants, les autres sont trop vieux, ou alors c'est un des membres de l'équipage, un marin c'est pas mal non plus.

-Non, non, même si ça m'aurait plus. C'est bien l'un des gagnants et puis réfléchis les marins ne mangent pas avec nous.

- Traite moi d'imbécile pendant que t'y es, je te dirais rien.

- Imbécile.

Renji lui envoya un coussin dans la figure avant de lui sauter dessus.

-Et t'avais dit que tu ferais rien.

-Et là c'est qui l'idiot.

-Pff.

-Bon pour en revenir à nos moutons, et bien il n'y a plus qu'à la jouer fine, pour qu'on se retrouve tous ensemble, allez viens on y va, sinon ça sera peut être trop tard.

Ils sortirent de la cabine et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle à manger, il y avait plusieurs petite table ronde pouvant chacune accueillir huit personnes environ.

Finalement nos deux gaillards n'avait pas eu grand-chose à faire Inoue était déjà présente, s'étant d'elle-même assise près de Rukia, ce qui permettait à Renji de s'installer tranquillement à côté de sa beauté frigide, enfin pour l'instant, il comptait bien finir par le faire réagir.

Ichigo s'était donc installé à côté de Renji à sa gauche et lorsque les deux autres gagnants du concours entrèrent, il suffit que Renji leur crie de venir les rejoindre sous prétexte de faire connaissance. Autant le dénommé Ulquiorra n'avait pas l'air content, l'autre au contraire semblait ravi. D'ailleurs Ichigo se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait faire ensemble, ils n'avaient pas l'air semblable ces deux là.

En tout cas en attendant qu'ils arrivent, Ichigo avait eu le temps de détailler le reste des convives. Les deux fils du propriétaire dînaient toujours en compagnie d'un autre homme, tandis que le propriétaire lui-même n'avait partagé que le premier dîner dans cette salle. Quant au reste de la journée, seul les cinq gagnants, Rukia et son frère utilisaient cette salle.

D'ailleurs, ils finirent par apprendre qu'ils avaient pu participer car Rukia voulait absolument faire cette croisière et sortir son frère de son travail. Ce dernier apparemment plus que riche et malgré les apparences, finalement plus que gaga de sa petite sœur chéri, s'était empressé de négocier avec le propriétaire…

Bref, Ichigo n'était pas mécontent d'être en si petit comité, mais tout de même, les trois autres hommes le mettaient quelques peu mal à l'aise, enfin ce n'était sans doute rien, surement parce qu'ils avaient l'air de les prendre un peu de haut et ne se mêlaient pas à eux.

Grimmjow à sa gauche, finit par entamer la discussion juste avant que l'entrée ne soit servi. Séjour de luxe, repas de rois bien sûr. D'ailleurs aucun d'eux ne pouvait se plaindre tout était magnifique ici, que ce soit les chambres si spacieuses, les draps soyeux, les baignoires ressemblant plus à des jacuzzis qu'autre chose, les piscines extérieur et intérieur, en bref tout respirait le luxe.

-Ichigo ?

-Désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, tu disais ?

-Hum voudrais-tu… comment dire, venir boire un dernier verre… dans ma chambre ?

Tout d'un coup le rouquin fut plus qu'attentif aux paroles de son voisin. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris d'ailleurs, ils avaient passé la soirée à discuter à voix basse, s'envoyant des remarques plus qu'ambiguës, c'était même devenu un jeu et les autres les avaient vite laissés tranquille, se sentant un peu en trop.

Heureusement qu'Inoue était un vrai moulin à parole et avait entrainé l'ami de Grimmjow dans sa discussion réussissant par la même à le dérider, ce qui semblait un exploit permettant à ce qu'il ne soit pas mis de côté, pas totalement du moins.

-Pourquoi pas, comme ça je verrais si elles se ressemblent toutes, dit-il espiègle, comme s'il n'acceptait que pour ça.

Se levant tout deux, ils saluèrent les autres et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, juste après que Grimmjow ait glissé quelques mots à son ami. Et Ichigo se demandait bien ce qu'il avait pu lui souffler.

Une fois installé, sur le balcon de la chambre, oui sur ce bateau, les chambres avaient toutes un balcon, le luxe quand tu nous tiens… Ils sirotèrent un dernier verre justement, regardant le ciel étoilé en silence, s'observant du coin de l'œil.

Grimmjow n'avait rien de typique, ses cheveux virevoltait un peu sous la brise et luisait sous la lumière de la lune qui faisait encore plus ressortir leur bleu hypnotisant. Il était grand et semblait musclé, tandis que lui-même avait une carrure plus frêle. Il portait un pantalon en fin lin blanc et une chemise noire plus ou moins ouverte sur son torse.

Lui avait enfilé un simple tee-shirt et un short qui permettait d'apercevoir ses longues jambes et des tongs, pas très raffiné pour l'endroit quand il y pensait.

Puis il finit par briser le silence apaisant qui s'était peu à peu installé.

-Que fais tu avec ce type, Ulquiorra ? Il a l'air antipathique à souhait, s'exclama t-il sans gêne, faisant s'échapper un doux rire cristallin de la gorge de Grimmjow. Son, en passant plus que délectable.

-A force on s'y habitue, c'est un collègue de travail, et il a fini par devenir un bon ami, même si parfois j'avoue qu'il est un peu trop à cheval sur les règles…

-Ha oui, et vous travaillez dans quoi ?

-A ton avis ? Je te laisse deviner, finit-il par dire énigmatique.

-Alors déjà, je ne vous vous vois pas travaillez 24h sur 24 dans un bureau.

-Gagné.

-Et plutôt quelque chose de manuelle ?

-Hum pas vraiment, enfin ça dépend de ce que l'on sous attend par manuel.

Ichigo fit mine de réfléchir un instant, se retourna vers lui et vient s'assoir sur ses cuisses, joueur. Grimmjow ne broncha même pas, après tout c'était ce qu'il attendait lui aussi.

-Alors un travail, ou l'on se dépense beaucoup et… où on transpire… où on a pas peur de prendre des risques… et où on rencontre beaucoup de gens ?

En disant tout cela, il s'était rapproché petit à petit, tandis que Grimmjow se demandait si le rouquin avait réellement découvert son métier.

-En effet, c'est possible.

Et le regardant dans les yeux, Ichigo sortit sans une once d'hésitation, enfin c'est ce qu'il semblait :

-Strip teaser.

Il y eu un blanc jusqu'à ce que Grimmjow éclate de rire. Il n'avait pas du tout cru qu'Ichigo pensait à ça. Comparé à son vrai métier, c'était tout de même risible, et d'ailleurs il avait peur que sa jette un froid s'il lui disait, après tout il ne connaissait pas vraiment le rouquin. Juste qu'il avait très envie de le mettre dans son lit ce soir et pourquoi pas pour le reste du séjour, sans se prendre la tête.

Vexé Ichigo s'était relevé.

-Tu trouves vraiment que j'ai le physique pour ça ?

-Plutôt oui, assez en tout cas pour que tu sois mon strip teaser particulier.

Si jusque là Grimmjow avait encore un doute quant aux intentions du rouquin, là il venait tout simplement de s'envoler suite à cette réponse plus qu'équivoque du jeune homme.

-C'est plutôt flatteur, mais désolé de te décevoir mon métier est beaucoup moins excitant que ça, quoi que…

-Il faudrait savoir, alors que fais tu ?

-Je ne te dirais rien, gardons un peu de mystère, ça n'en sera que plus… piquant.

Boudant un peu Ichigo finit son verre d'un seul coup.

-Et toi me dirait tu ce que tu fais ? le questionna Grimmjow.

-Je croyais que tu voulais garder un peu de mystère.

-Me concernant, mais pas forcément toi.

-Je n'ai rien à cacher et ce n'est pas très excitant non plus, je suis infirmier dans l'aile pédiatrique, j'adore les enfants.

Grimmjow ne s'était pas attendu à ça, mais ça le réjouissait, il en apprenait un peu plus sur lui.

-Tu te trompes.

-Comment ça ?

-Un petit infirmier est bien plus qu'excitant, lui sourit-il malicieusement.

Et il attrapa Ichigo par le bras, le collant à lui, leurs yeux étaient ancrés l'un à l'autre, Grimmjow les faisaient doucement tournoyer sur la douce musique qu'il avait mis en fond dès qu'ils étaient entrés. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'au moment où Grimmjow se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles du rouquin qui ferma doucement les yeux savourant leur douceur.

**ooooooooooooooo**

De son côté Renji n'avait pas chômé et avait profité du dîner pour harceler Byakuya de paroles et de questions. Celui-ci, n'avait répondu qu'à moitié et laissant souvent les questions sans réponses. Et moins il s'ouvrait et plus Renji avait envie de le connaître et de le faire craquer.

Alors une fois le dîner finis, il ne s'était pas gêner pour le suivre, désirant de plus savoir où se situer sa chambre, afin de la retrouver plus tard, plus facilement.

Byakuya avait supporter toute la soirée son babillage incessant, et malgré tout avait passé une soirée moins ennuyante qu'auparavant. Pas que Rukia l'ennuyait non, il parlait des soirées qu'il passait avant cette croisière bien entendu.

Mais ils étaient enfin arrivé devant sa chambre, et il allait bien falloir qu'il trouve un moyen de se débarrasser de ce type un peu trop collant pour lui tout de même et puis un peu trop vulgaire aussi.

-Bon il est temps que vous retourniez à votre propre cabine, bonne nuit.

-Il est encore tôt, pourquoi ne pas me laissez entrer ?

Bien sûr ça aurait été trop simple, s'il était tout simplement parti de lui-même, Byakuya soupira, même s'il était assez flatté qu'un jeune homme lui montre autant d'intérêt, mais ça il ne l'avouerait jamais.

-Je pense que vous avez de bien meilleure chose à faire que de passer du temps avec moi, vous devriez le passez avec des gens de votre âge.

-De mon âge ? mais c'est avec toi que je veux le passer Byakuya.

Il avait décider de se montrer plus entreprenant mais il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction.

-Pour toi ça sera kuchiki et qui t'as permis de me tutoyer ?

Ses yeux envoyaient des éclairs.

-Je te signale que tu viens toi de même de le faire à l'instant, s'écria Renji sur la défensive. Il aimait moyennement qu'on s'en prenne à lui de la sorte, surtout sans réelle raison.

-Tu n'est qu'un petit prétentieux, qui croit que tout va lui tomber dans la bouche comme une cuillère en argent. Je ne suis pas un objet, ni une chose, que l'on dispose comme on le souhaite.

-Je n'ai jamais pensé ça. Est-ce si compliqué de comprendre que tu m'intéresses et que je cherche juste à passer du bon temps. Pas la peine de s'énerver pour ça, monsieur le coincé.

Coincé, il n'était pas coincé, juste réservé. Il allait lui montrer à ce blanc-bec.

Il l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur, ses yeux accrochèrent les siens et il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser passionné, fiévreux, plein de rage, qu'il arrêta lorsqu'il sentit Renji s'abandonner à lui un peu plus. Et sans un regard il ouvrit sa porte et la referma au nez de l'autre, complètement abasourdi.

Renji devait l'avouer il ne s'attendait pas à ça et ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait une chance ou pas. Mais au moins il ne le rebutait pas, et s'il devait jouer au jeu du chat et la souris, il le ferait. Si son beau brun était aussi doué au lit, que pour embrasser, le jeu en valait la chandelle. L'aperçu qu'il venait d'avoir, lui avait laissé l'eau à la bouche. Pas si glaciale que ça le Byakuya quand il le voulait.

Tranquillement, il se réajusta et un fin sourire aux lèvres, il rejoignit sa chambre, des idées pleins la tête.

Il passa devant celle d'Ichigo mais ne préféra pas aller le déranger, il l'avait vu partir accompagné et ne voulait pas gêner. Il ne savait pas que de toute façon ils n'étaient pas dans cette chambre là.

Et d'ailleurs nos deux amis, eux, ne pensaient plus du tout au monde extérieur, bien installé dans leur petite bulle de bonheur où plus exactement de plaisir.

Grimmjow faisait passer ses mains sur tout le corps de son amant, caressant sensuellement la peau si douce. Ses lèvres venaient récupérer dans un baiser les petits gémissements poussés par le rouquin avant d'aller mordiller son lobe, partie apparemment très sensible chez lui, puis de glisser dans le creux de son cou.

Sa langue dessinait des arabesques sur sa peau, la goutait avidement, la suçotait, laissant quelques petites traces. Ses dents mordillaient ensuite doucement la peau rougie descendant plus bas, vers ses petites pointes de chair si sensibles.

Son regard s'agrippa à celui d'Ichigo, les yeux à demis clos, les joues rouges et les cheveux complètement défaits. Il ne pouvait pas espérer plus belle vision.

Leur corps bougeaient à l'unisson, lascivement, sensuellement. Leur respiration se faisait de plus en plus erratique et le plaisir de plus en plus puissant. Ichigo fit glisser ses jambes des épaules de Grimmjow, se redressa et se rapprocha de lui, en position assise sur ses cuisses.

Il montait et redescendait de plus en plus vite, complètement abandonné. Grimmjow avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir à cette vision plus qu'érotique qui finit de l'achever et il vint longuement dans un râle.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas de son amant, alors il s'occupa de lui jusqu'à ce que lui aussi le rejoigne dans les limbes du plaisir. Repus, ils s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, savourant ce moment de plénitude.

Grimmjow caressait doucement le dos de son ami, du bout des doigts.

-Tu restes dormir ?

La question n'était qu'un soupir plein d'espoir.

-Bien sûr, et l'on pourrait remettre ça plus tard, si tu es assez en forme…, dit-il d'un ton taquin.

-Bien plus tard alors, tu viens de me vider de toute mes forces, finit-il dans un rire.

Le silence s'installa un peu jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo se décide à poser une question qui commençait à le tarauder.

-Et demain ?

-Comment ça demain ?

-Et bien je veux savoir si cette nuit n'en était qu'une et une seule, ou si elle avait des chances de se reproduire.

-Je vois, alors disons que je ne suis absolument pas contre pour recommencer et pour le reste, on verra au fur et à mesure, sans se prendre la tête, si tu es d'accord.

-Ca me va, dit-il dans un murmure. Il commençait à être fatigué en fin de compte et se laisserait bien bercer par les doux bras de Morphée ou dans le cas présent ceux de Grimmjow.

**xXxXxXx**

Le jour était déjà bien installé, mais le bateau s'éveillait doucement, au bruit du vent, des cris perçants des oiseaux marins et du ballotement des vagues.

Tandis que de leur côté deux jeunes gens se réveillaient doucement, se rappelant leur nuit endiablé, Renji était installé à une table en terrasse, profitant d'une légère brise et attendant les autres convives pour le petit déjeuner. Pour l'instant il se contentait de siroter son café, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne vit donc pas quelqu'un s'approcher de lui et s'asseoir à ses côtés.

L'inconnu ne dit rien et l'observa tranquillement, Il paraissait si calme et si paisible ce matin. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de venir lui parler après la scène de la veille, mais en l'apercevant ça avait été plus fort que lui.

Les cheveux défaits, volant librement et le regard perdu, il se dégageait vraiment quelque chose de plus intense et de beau chez cet homme. Oui, en ce moment Byakuya voyait un homme devant lui et non pas le gamin insolent et toujours souriant des derniers jours. Il avait l'impression qu'une discussion était finalement possible.

Pourtant il ne fit rien pour le sortir de sa rêverie et continua de l'observer, jusqu'à ce que Renji l'aperçoive de lui-même.

Il ne sursauta même pas, bien qu'un peu surpris et lui sourit doucement. Il avait réfléchi cette nuit et s'était dit que le meilleur moyen pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait n'était peut être pas d'attaquer frontalement l'objet de ses pensées.

Byakuya avait l'air distingué et plutôt à cheval sur les convenances. Il n'avait qu'à se comporter plus civilement. L'autre ne cherchait pas juste une histoire de fesses, vite fait, bien fait. Et finalement contrairement au départ, il s'étonnait lui-même, en voulant un peu plus que ça lui aussi.

Alors il resta là à le regarder calmement pendant de longue minutes, savourant juste sa simple présence.

-Quand vous ne parlez pas à tort et à travers, c'est plutôt agréable.

Byakuya avait lui même engagé la conversation pour une fois.

-Tutoie-moi.

Byakuya tiqua mais finalement accepta, il ne pouvait pas avoir totalement changer du jour au lendemain finalement.

Les autres finirent par les rejoindre, Inoue encore un peu endormi se prit une chaise ou deux au passage et Rukia vint embrasser son frère pour lui dire bonjour. Tandis que les filles pipelettaient, Renji vit arriver du coin de l'œil son meilleur ami et son apparemment nouvel amant. Il était content pour lui, au moins un qui s'amusait…

Bien qu'installé avec les autres, ils étaient encore un peu dans leur monde à eux. Et Renji lui fixait sans arrêt le grand brun en face de lui. Si bien que les filles s'en rendirent comptent et rire sous cape, en se disant que finalement les garçons aussi se comportaient comme de vrais midinettes amoureuses quand ils le voulaient même à cette âge là qui plus est.

Inoue connaissait bien les goût de ses amis et ne fut donc pas étonné, pour sa part Rukia fut juste étonné que son frère soit attiré par quelqu'un qui lui semblait diamétralement opposé. Bien que son frère ne le lui avait jamais dit clairement, elle avait fini par comprendre ses préférences. Elle n'était pas si idiote, mais à cause de leur famille, il était obligé de cacher cette partie de lui. Il devait conserver le prestige de la famille Kuchiki, c'est ce qu'on lui avait enseigné depuis son plus jeune âge.

Pour elle qui était arrivé bien plus tard, elle avait aussi un certain poids sur les épaules, étant une pièce rapporté comme elle se qualifiait elle-même, elle se devait de ne pas déshonorer cette famille. Famille dont elle ne se sentait pas vraiment un membre, sauf lorsqu'elle était avec son frère adoptif qui avait tant insisté pour qu'elle vive avec eux.

Le petit déjeuner finit, ils se levèrent et décidèrent de se diriger vers la piscine, il croisèrent Ulquiorra sur le chemin. Grimmjow le sachant solitaire ne s'était pas inquiété de ne pas le voir avec eux. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de temps pour lui. Ils se contèrent de se saluer d'un simple geste.

Mais avant de pouvoir arriver à destination, nos sept compères furent attiré par un bruit sourd, comme si l'on avait jeté quelque chose de lourd au sol. En se rapprochant, ils entendirent des cris, des gens se disputaient apparemment dans la chambre. Un bruit de verre suivit un juron. Et la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. L'homme qui en sortit ne s'attendait visiblement pas à trouver autant de monde sur le pas de la porte.

Il les fusilla du regard et parti le plus vite qu'il put. A l'intérieur, différents objets jonchaient le sol. Et bien le fils du propriétaire était plutôt quelqu'un de sanguin. Qu'avait bien pu lui dire son père ?

-Excusez moi pour ce désagrément. Mon fils n'est pas toujours comme ça, vous savez.

-Ce n'est rien, assura Byakuya. Même s'il trouvait que c'était un manque cruel de savoir vivre. Que de mauvaise fois venant de lui…

-J'espère que votre séjour se déroule comme vous le souhaitez, dit-il en souriant, pour essayer d'apaiser quelque peu la situation. Tous étaient un peu tendu après cet événement.

-Oui monsieur, c'est vraiment très gentil de nous accepter à bord, le voyage est super, s'exclama Inoue d'une manière très candide, ce qui eut le don de tous les faire sourire. L'atmosphère plus détendu, le propriétaire âgé d'une soixantaine d'année, prit congé et referma la porte, en leur souhaitant à nouveau un bon voyage.

Bien que tout de même curieux de savoir pourquoi ils s'étaient disputés, ils repartirent en direction de la piscine.

Le soleil commençait à taper, alors qu'ils étaient seulement en matinée.

Puis après avoir déjeuner copieusement à midi, ils étaient aller chercher leur maillot et attendaient un peu d'avoir digérer. Finalement, comme le grand gamin qu'il était Ichigo couru et sauta le plus fort qu'il put dans l'eau, manquant d'éclabousser les autres qui riaient de ses bêtises. Enfin pas tous évidemment, nos deux glaçons le regardaient en désapprouvant.

Grimmjow lui le rejoignit et essaya de le couler à plusieurs reprise. Les filles aussi étaient rapidement entré dans l'eau, ça leur évitait de trop s'exposer en maillot de bain. Elles étaient tellement pudique que les garçons les embêtaient là dessus exprès.

Renji quant à lui avait très envie de voir Byakuya presque nu, pour l'instant il portait un fin pantalon et une chemise. Il finit par réussir à l'attirer dans l'eau, ce qui était un exploit. Se retrouvent seul, même Ulquiorra les rejoignit, barbotant dans l'eau claire.

Le soleil se baissait de plus en plus et tandis qu'ils se séchaient ils observèrent la vu magnifique. Vu qu'ils étaient en vacances, ils mangeaient de plus en plus tard. Le dîner se passa aussi bien que le reste de la journée, sauf que pour une fois l'autre table resta vide de ses occupants. La petite dispute de l'après midi avait dissuader les autres de se retrouver apparemment.

Ichigo et Renji étaient accoudés à un des rebords du bateau.

-Alors je vois que tu t'es amusé hier soir.

-Plutôt oui.

-Tu ne me diras rien de plus ?

-Non espèce de commère, tu n'aura aucuns détails, à part que c'était juste génial.

-Je n'en doute pas.

-Et toi tu as apprécié ta soirée ? Tu as l'air de t'entendre mieux avec lui non ?

-On peut dire ça, j'ai bon espoir en tout cas.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes, puis le rouquin partit retrouver une certaine personne dans sa chambre, tandis que Renji partit dans celle d'un autre, espérant qu'il ne se ferait pas refouler comme la dernière fois.

Byakuya entendit quelques petits coups frappés à sa porte et n'attendant personne, il ne fut tout de même pas surpris en apercevant son visiteur. Sans dire un mot, il s'effaça et le laissa entrer. Il se dirigea vers le buffet, en sorti deux verre et se servit, puis il se tourna.

-Qu'est ce que je te sers ?

- La même chose que pour toi, ça sera très bien.

Versant le liquide, Byakuya était plutôt satisfait de la tournure des événements finalement. Il tendit son verre à Renji qui le remercia. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas allé avec quelqu'un, manque de temps, d'opportunité et de volonté.

Ces vacances était sans doute le bon moment pour ça finalement. Après tout si ça ne lui convenait plus ensuite, il pourrait toujours arguer que ce n'était que pour la durée de la croisière rien de plus. Et puis l'autre ne vivait peut être même pas dans la même ville.

-Je t'en pris met toi à l'aise.

Renji s'exécuta docilement, il enleva sa veste et la posa doucement sur une chaise, avant de s'allonger nonchalamment en travers du lit, lançant un regard espiègle à Byakuya qui soupira.

Il avait le don de l'agacer, vraiment. Pourtant il était indéniablement attiré par lui, par cette chevelure rouge flamboyante, ces yeux rieurs qui l'appelaient, ces tatouages qui semblaient parsemer toute sa peau de part en part. D'ailleurs il avait très envie de le vérifier.

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit gardant une certaine distance tout de même. Ils discutèrent une bonne partie de la nuit. Byakuya avait finit par se rapprocher et s'allonger à son tour. Renji petit à petit l'avait pris dans ses bras et avant qu'ils ne s'endorment épuisés, l'avait embrassé chastement et lui avait souhaité bonne nuit. Il s'était rarement senti si bien.

De son côté Byakuya, lui aussi se disait la même chose. Finalement sous cette apparence de brute, se cachait quelqu'un de sensible et attentif. Mais il ne savait toujours pas pour les tatouages et au moment où il souhaita à son tour bonne nuit à Renji, il se promit de le découvrir bientôt, très bientôt…

**xXxXxXx**

Complètement dans un autre état d'esprit, à l'autre bout du bateau, un homme sirotant un verre de whisky, regardait des photographies. Oh oui, il allait lui faire payer, leur faire payer. Ils auraient peur, ils allaient paniquer et il leur ferait ce qu'ils méritaient tous. Il se l'était promis, le lui avait promis. Il le vengerait.

Et quoi de mieux que de le faire ici en pleine mer, éloigné de tout, ils étaient à plusieurs jours de leur prochaine escale. S'il le fallait il pourrait jeter les preuves par-dessus bord. Personne ne le suspecterait, il en était certain. Il allait enfin pouvoir mettre sa vengeance en place et pas plus tard que le lendemain. Oui le jour suivant n'allait pas être de tout repos, pour personne…

Il reposa l'album sur le bureau, pris soin de bien le fermer puis de le ranger soigneusement dans le tiroir qu'il ferma à clé, clé qu'il passa autour de son cou pour que personne ne la trouve, puis il éteignit la lumière et se coucha, des idées macabre plein la tête…

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Et voilà la fin du premier chapitre. Alors verdict ? Sinon on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite^_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Titre : **_Croisière Infernale

_**Disclaimer**_ **:** les personnages sont à Tite Kubo mais l'histoire m'appartient.

_**Genre**_ **:** yaoi, romance/Crime (personnage peut être un peu OOC, moi je m'en rend pas bien compte)

_**Rated**_**M**** : **(dans ce chapitre aussi)

_**Résumé**__** : **_Ichigo et ses amis font partis des gagnants d'une croisière privée. Grimmjow et son collègue aussi. Tout allez pour le mieux quand un crime survient. La panique s'installe, coincé en pleine mer, que va-t-il advenir d'eux ? **U.A****Ichigo/Grimmjow, Byakuya/Renji.**

_**Note :**_Voilà le second chapitre avec un petit peu d'avance ^^Merci aux anonymes **Lullaby Coco**, **ayu** et **Cosmo, **ce que vous me dites me fais plaisir ( hésitez pas à créer un compte pour que je vous réponde :p) Et sur ce **BONNE LECTURE ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

C'était le milieu de l'après-midi, la journée s'était, comme les précédentes, bien passée. Et le tout sous un soleil de plomb, ils suffoquaient tous plus au moins, la journée n'avait été pour l'instant que farniente jusqu'au bout des ongles. La mer était d'huile et rien ne semblait être capable d'entacher la paisibilité qui régnait.

Les doigts dans l'eau, Grimmjow ne bougea même pas lorsqu'un certain rouquin l'éclaboussa, au contraire ça lui fit le plus grand bien, il aurait bien aimé se baigner, mais il avait trop chaud pour vouloir ne serait ce que bouger le petit doigt.

C'est pourquoi il ne remarqua pas lorsqu'une jeune servante s'approcha de leur groupe. Sur le coup elle avait été effrayé, elle ne savait que faire, elle devait allez prévenir quelqu'un. Elle avait d'abord penser à un des fils de monsieur, mais elle ne pouvait définitivement pas le faire. Il fallait quelqu'un de plus neutre. Quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait que très peu.

Et elle se rappelait de ce qu'avait dit monsieur sur deux des passagers. Elle avait donc couru le plus vite possible afin de les trouver.

Bien sur ce n'est qu'après s'être effondré dans le couloir à côté de la chambre ou elle s'était rendu comme tous les jours et après avoir pleuré tout son soûl qu'elle avait réussi à mettre en route quelques neurones.

C'est donc plus qu'échevelée qu'elle était arrivée à la piscine. Mais maintenant qu'elle les voyait si paisible, comment réussir à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle avait vu, comment troubler le calme qui régnait. Elle finit par se laisser tomber sur le sol la tête basse. Ce qui finit par alerter les passagers, qui tournèrent tous la tête vers elle.

Ulquiorra fut le premier à s'approcher d'elle, suivit de peu par les autres.

-Que se passe t-il mademoiselle, vous vous sentez mal ?

-Je… je… c'est atroce…

-Pourriez vous, vous expliquez, dit-il calmement, comme à son habitude d'ailleurs, il avait toujours était quelqu'un de simple et discret dans son attitude.

En se remettant à sangloter, elle finit par leur avouer, l'atroce vérité.

-Je me suis rendu à la suite de monsieur comme tous les jours. Normalement je passe le matin et le midi pour lui apporter ses repas mais à l'heure du midi, il ne m'a ni répondu, ni ouvert. Mais j'ai entendu un bruit sourd, alors je me suis dit qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Mais ne l'ayant pas vu venir chercher quelque chose aux cuisines, je me suis inquiétée. Je suis repassé quelques heures après mais toujours aucune réponse.

Elle s'était arrêté ne voulant pas croire ce qu'elle avait vu, elle était sous le choc.

Habitué à ce genre de comportement, Grimmjow à court de mouchoir, la pria doucement de se calmer et de continuer son récit, toujours entrecoupé de sanglots.

-Alors j'ai décidé de prendre mon passe qui ouvre la quasi-totalité de toutes les pièces, et je… j'y ai vu monsieur… et il était là… assis sur son fauteuil de dos. Rassuré je me suis avancé, et là l'odeur m'a surprise, à vous faire vomir. Je lui ai demandé s'il allait bien, et j'ai retourné le fauteuil et là… et là…

-Calmez vous, chuuut, calmez vous.

Après quelques instants elle finit sa phrase dans un murmurement à peine audible mais qui leur glaça à tous le sang. Même si quelque part il s'y attendait vu l'état de la jeune femme.

-Je l'ai vu couvert de sang, les yeux vide, mort…

A ces mots, Grimmjow et Ulquiorra s'étaient vivement relevés. Il se rappelait l'endroit où se situait la chambre en question, ils avaient dit à tout le monde de rester là et ils partirent en courant.

Bien sûr c'était mal connaître Renji et Ichigo, bien trop curieux. Curiosité malsaine certainement, mais curiosité tout de même.

Byakuya lui, suivit plus pour Renji qu'autre chose, il ne tenait pas particulièrement à voir se spectacle mais se savait capable de le supporter s'il le fallait vraiment. Mais il n'avait pas très envie que son jeune ami défaille, il ne savait pas de quel trempe il était fait.

Seul les deux jeunes filles avait décidé de rester avec l'autre femme pour la soutenir.

Arrivé sur les lieux, tout comme l'avait dit la jeune servante, l'odeur était forte. Et bien sur la fournaise au dehors n'arrangeait rien, accentuant encore plus, l'ambiance déjà lourde de la pièce.

Même s'ils étaient habitué à ce genre de scène, le spectacle qui s'offrait sous leur yeux n'avait pas empêché les deux collègues, arrivé les premiers sur la scène du crime, de grimacer fortement. Par contre dès qu'il vit que les autres les avait suivit, et la mine choqué de son rouquin, il perdit son sang froid et les fit durement reculer dans le couloir.

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là, je vous avez dit de rester près de la piscine, êtes vous inconscient ?

-Et pourquoi vous plus que d'autre pourriez venir ? Demanda Renji qui fut le premier à se ressaisir.

Alors Grimmjow les étonna tous.

-Inspecteur Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Ulquiorra Schiffer. Voilà ce qui nous autorise et permet d'être là. Maintenant veuillez regagner les abords de la piscine et vous tenir à notre disposition si besoin est, et je ne me répéterai pas c'est un ordre.

Byakuya attrapa le bras droit de Renji et le traina derrière lui. Quand à Ichigo, il fixait avec étonnement l'homme en face de lui. Qui aurait cru ça, encore que pour Ulquiorra ça collait plutôt bien avec le personnage. Mais Grimmjow, qui aurait cru que ce type lunatique et avec cette allure là était inspecteur de police ? Il était doublement choqué. Et sous le regard dur de son amant, il partit comme un automate, ses pensées sans dessus dessous.

Il aurait aimé qu'il lui dise, pourquoi lui cachait ça ? Il se morigéna, un homme était mort, visiblement, non, plus que visiblement tué. Un assassin se trouvait parmi eux. Et là toute l'horreur de la situation lui sauta au visage et il se mit à suffoquer, s'appuyant au mur.

Quelqu'un parmi eux avait fait ça, quelqu'un qui pouvait recommencer. Et si on ne découvrait pas qui c'était ?

Il essaya de se calmer tant bien que mal, en se disant justement qu'ils étaient en présence d'inspecteurs. C'était leur métier non, d'enquêter sur des crimes, ils trouveraient n'est-ce pas ?

Il se remit en route et arrivé se laissa choir sur une chaise longue, le regard dans le vide, perdu.

Byakuya tenait un Renji plus si bien que ça dans ses bras, lui-même écœuré par ce qu'il avait vu. Inoue et Rukia se trouvait toujours avec la jeune femme. Et d'autres membres de l'équipage qui passait par là s'étaient arrêtés pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Finalement cette journée correspondait bien au temps qu'il faisait, harassante, lourde, suffocante…

De leur côté les deux inspecteurs se seraient bien passés de ça durant leur vacance, mais le naturel revint vite au galop. Ulquiorra était parti chercher leur badge et arme de service et un peu de matériel. Bien qu'en vacance, ça ne les empêchait pas de garder certains automatismes et aimaient avoir leurs affaires avec eux. Force était de constater qu'ils avaient bien raison malheureusement.

Après avoir enfilé des gants pour ne pas altérer la scène de crime, ils commencèrent à inspecter les différents objets qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, visiblement l'arme du crime ne s'y trouvait pas. Il recherchèrent des empreintes mais l'individu avait plus que certainement porté des gants.

Mais il n'était pas exclu qu'il est perdu un cheveu ou perdu un bout de vêtements, un objet, n'importe quoi pouvant les mettre sur une piste.

Grimmjow s'attarda sur le corps en lui-même. Il avait reçu de multiples coups de couteau à l'abdomen et au visage, il était quasiment méconnaissable, défiguré. Les traces de sang au sol, signifiait que le corps avait été trainé. Il avait plus que probablement était debout quand il avait était sauvagement poignardé. Hypothèse corroboré par les projections de sang sur les murs.

Puis pour une raison quelconque avait été placé sur son fauteuil. Etonnant que la jeune servante n'ait pas remarqué les traces sur les murs, pour le sol le bureau lui cachait la vue.

-Nous sommes isolé sur ce bateau, il faudrait voir avec le commandant de bord à combien de temps nous sommes de la terre la plus proche. Il devient urgent de s'arrêter, s'exprima Ulquiorra.

-D'autant plus que nous ne pouvons pas laisser le corps ici, indéfiniment, nous n'avons pas non plus de médecin légiste, renchérit Grimmjow.

-Ce n'est pas non plus comme si nous ne pouvions pas élucider certains points, tout d'abord l'heure de la mort et le sexe de l'assassin.

-Pour le sexe, je penche pour un homme. Une femme aurait eu du mal à le porter jusqu'ici.

-Je suis d'accord, et puis au vu des coup portés et des éclaboussures, il semblerait que ce soit l'œuvre d'une personne d'une certaine taille, ça ne correspond pas à celle d'une femme. Bien sur cela reste à vérifier, finit Ulquiorra.

-Le corps est très rigide, cela fait donc au moins 6 heure qu'il est là, rajouta t-il après quelques instants.

-Puis regarde sa montre.

Ulquiorra se pencha et sous le sang séché on pouvait effectivement lire 12h05. Il était actuellement 19h. La montre ne marchait plus. Pas étonnant avec tous le sang qui s'était infiltré à l'intérieur.

-Nous pouvons donc conclure que le temps qu'il le tue, le traine jusqu'au fauteuil, fasse certainement disparaître certaines preuves, attende quelque minutes que personne ne le voit sortir et rejoigne sa cabine, lui ai prit au moins 15 min de plus, au vu de l'éloignement de celle-ci par rapport à toutes les autres, on peut même rajouter 15 minutes de plus s'il est de nature méfiante, énonça professionnellement Grimmjow.

-Mais on ne peut pas être sûr du moment ou la montre s'est arrêté. On peut tout de même supposer que cela s'est passé vers 11h45 la montre n'a pas du mettre longtemps a être engorgé. Le temps qu'il retourne à sa cabine, il devait être au moins 12h00 voire 15. Nous devrons tout de même tenir compte d'une certaine marge pour les interrogatoires, déclara Ulquiorra.

-D'ailleurs nous aurions du dire aux autres de ne pas ébruiter l'affaire aux membres de l'équipage si c'est l'un d'entre eux, ce n'est pas très malin, je suppose qu'il est trop tard maintenant. S'il restait une preuve sur lui, elle doit être au fond de l'océan maintenant.

-Effectivement, on ne plus revenir en arrière maintenant. Au fait j'y pense la jeune femme a bien dit avoir entendu un bruit sourd lorsqu'elle est passé vers midi, il faudrait lui demander l'heure exact, car il se pourrait que le meurtrier est été encore là.

Ne pouvant plus rien faire dans cette chambre morbide, ils décidèrent de la condamner, personne ne devait y rentrer. Ils espéraient vraiment qu'ils n'étaient pas trop loin de la terre ferme. Avec la chaleur, l'odeur allait vite s'intensifier et l'état du corps se dégrader…

Ils rejoignirent l'endroit où ils avaient laissé les autres, et virent qu'un amas de personne s'y trouvaient, l'affaire s'était vite répandu.

-Que toutes les personnes ici présente se regroupe dans la grande salle de bal, et je veux que quelqu'un aille chercher le commandant, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui ne sont pas encore là. Vous et vous, mesdemoiselles, voulez vous bien vous chargez de cette tâche ? demanda le plus calmement possible Grimmjow. Les jeunes femmes acquiescèrent.

Il savait que dans ce genre de situation, si on ne voulait pas que la panique s'installe rapidement et prenne le dessus, il fallait montrer que quelqu'un maitrisait la situation, même si ce n'était pas forcément le cas…

Ils se rendirent donc tous là où il leur avait été demandé, et le tout dans un silence des plus oppressant.

Grimmjow et Ulquiorra se tenaient au centre de la pièce. Magnifique était le mot pour la décrire, une fois remplie de convive, tous parfaitement apprêtés. Une estrade ornait le fond de la pièce, un pied de micro y avait négligemment était laissé. Les murs était richement décorés, le sol était parfait pour les danses les plus endiablées. Tout ce luxe, toute cette beauté, ne faisait qu'accentuer l'ironie de la situation. Rien de tout cela n'importait désormais. Grimmjow se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

Les portes s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois sur le reste de l'équipage, ainsi que les deux fils et le vieil ami de feu le propriétaire.

Il n'avait pas pensé au fait de prévenir la famille, il ne pouvait pas décemment le faire là au beau milieu de tout le monde. Ulquiorra comme lisant dans ses pensées, l'avait devancé et avait intimé les deux hommes à le suivre dans une autre pièce, préférant apparemment subir cette épreuve, plutôt qu'une foule entière.

-Puis-je savoir en quel honneur nous sommes tous regroupés ici ? Je n'aime pas trop m'éloigner de mon poste, déclara d'un ton bourru, le commandant.

Inspirant profondément, l'inspecteur n'hésita pourtant pas une seule seconde.

-J'ai le malheur de vous annoncer qu'un crime a été commis, M. Murakami a été lâchement assassiné.

Des cris retentirent, tandis que les derniers au courant assimilèrent l'information, certains plus affectés que d'autres, semblait-il.

-J'ai conscience que de vous demander de rester calme est difficile, mais pourtant il va falloir. Mon collègue et moi-même allons devoir procéder à un interrogatoire, afin de pouvoir éliminer une bonne partie d'entre vous de la liste des suspects et voir si parmi vous il y a des témoins susceptible de nous mettre sur une piste. A moins qu'une personne est vu et sois sûr de qui est l'assassin, je vous demanderai tous de vous asseoir, et d'attendre que l'on vous appelle. Est-ce compris ?

Quelques voix lui répondirent par l'affirmative, mais personne ne vint le voir pour lui dire avoir vu quelque chose, la nuit allait être longue, longue et harassante…

-Commandant, je suppose qu'il existe une liste de toute les personnes étant monté à bord, il serait bien de nous la fournir et ce le plus rapidement possible.

-Très bien j'y vais de ce pas, je reviens le plus vite possible.

-Faites vous accompagner.

Et son regard ne laissait place à aucune réfutation. Le commandant tant qu'il n'avait pas été interrogé pouvait être le tueur, hors de question de le laisser vagabonder seul. Ainsi , il envoya deux autres hommes avec lui.

Ils étaient en tout une petite vingtaine. Ce qui réduirait tout de même de beaucoup les suspects il l'espérait. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas au nombre d'une croisière réelle sinon autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Ils attendirent de longues minutes que l'autre inspecteur revienne. Ils se demandaient tous comme avait réagi les deux fils de la victime. Et dans quel état, ils allaient les retrouver.

En attendant Ichigo n'avait eu de cesse de fixer Grimmjow, sans savoir l'attitude qu'il devait avoir. Grimmjow avait bien sûr senti le regard persistant du jeune homme, mais ne le lui avait pas rendu. Ichigo finit par se décider et se leva.

-Retourne à ta place Ichigo.

-Pourquoi, je n'ai rien fait à ce que je sache, tu n'es pas obligé de me parler sur ce ton.

-Cela reste à prouver comme pour le reste des personnes ici présente.

-Quoi, tu me soupçonne, enfin tu me connais, tu ne me fais pas confiance ? s'écria indigné le rouquin.

-Nous ne nous connaissons que depuis peu et confiance ou non, je ne fais que mon travail , ainsi ayez l'obligeance de regagnez votre place et d'attendre votre tour, énonça t-il de sa voix la plus neutre possible.

Vexé et en colère Ichigo ne répliqua rien et s'en partit rejoindre Byakuya et Renji toujours enlacés. Renji l'attrapa par l'épaule et tenta de le calmer. Il avait bien vu que son ami avait très mal pris d'être ainsi écarté par son amant. Il aurait pu tout de même avoir un peu plus de tact, ne voyait-il pas que le jeune homme était bouleversé et avait besoin d'un peu de réconfort comme tout le monde ici ?

C'est à ce moment là que les trois autres revinrent dans la salle. Si le premier des fils avait le visage défait et les yeux rouges, l'autre par contre ne montrait aucune expression.

Celui avec qui le propriétaire avait eu une violente dispute, ne put s'empêcher de penser Grimmjow. Ce serait une piste sérieuse à creuser, la première d'ailleurs et en priorité.

Il rejoignit son collègue pour un rapide débriefing qui ne dura pas longtemps et qui portait sur ce qui s'était passé et sur la marche à suivre ensuite. Puis ils s'adressèrent à tous.

-Vu l'heure tardive, le dîner va être servi ici même, pendant ce temps nous interrogeront certaines personnes en priorité. Pour les autres vous serez prié de regagnez vos cabine jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Même demain vous ne la quitterez pas tant que vous n'aurez pas été interrogé. Si vous n'êtes pas là au moment où nous viendront, nous pourrions penser que vous avez quelque chose à voire dans l'affaire. Je vous conseille donc de respecter cet ordre et de rester à notre disposition.

Il y avait eu quelque protestations à cette remarque et certains avait demandé pourquoi eux ne seraient pas coupable et avaient du montrer leur badge. Certains pourtant restaient méfiant et disaient que ça pourrait être la meilleure des couvertures.

Dans un sens ils n'avaient pas si tort, mais Grimmjow et Ulquiorra, l'un comme l'autre avait parfaitement confiance l'un en l'autre, après toutes ces années de travail. Et toutes les fois où ils s'étaient sauvés, se rendant la pareille.

Une fois le dîner servit, et après avoir redemandé quelques détails à la jeune servante, ils entrainèrent chacun dans un coin reculé de la salle, les fils de la victime et commencèrent enfin leur investigation qui promettaient d'être longue et difficile. Surtout qu'ils avaient appris que la terre la plus proche était encore à 3 jours de voyage. Et Dieu seul savait ce qui pouvait arriver dans ce laps de temps…

-Que faisiez vous aux alentours de midi ?

-J'étais avec le commandement, j'avais quelque chose à lui demander.

-Y avait-il d'autre personne avec vous ?

-Oui, quelques matelots.

-Ils n'auront donc aucun mal à confirmer vos dire. Savez vous si quelqu'un sur ce bateau en voulait à votre père? demanda Ulquiorra.

-Pas que je sache, répondit-il d'une voix lasse.

-Vous en êtes certain, je sais que c'est difficile mais concentrez vous.

-Ecoutez mon père a bien quelques ennemis mais aucun d'eux n'est ici, il n'a jamais eu de gros problème avec ses employés, et le reste sont des inconnus. A moins que l'un d'eux aime tuer pour le plaisir ou soit payé, il n'y a aucune raison pour que mon père soit tué de la sorte? finit-il en criant presque énervé. Il tenait à son père, malgré qu'il n'est jamais été très présent.

-Aucune qui ne vous saute au visage, mais votre père et votre frère se sont disputés, il y a quelques jours et assez violemment de ce que nous avons pu voir.

-Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que c'est lui, il n'aurait jamais fait ça !

-Alors pourquoi donc être allez tout casser dans sa chambre.

-Je ne sais pas exactement, juste que sa concernait la place de mon frère dans l'entreprise familiale.

-Et vous ne pensez pas que ça pourrait justement être un bon motif ?

-Non, enfin même si il était très remonté, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas lui.

-Bien, je n'ai plus de question. Nous allons vérifier votre alibi, vous pouvez allez vous reposer désormais, déclara Ulquiorra, sur un ton, qui ne démontrait aucune compassion, comme à son habitude.

De son côté Grimmjow lui aussi avançait.

-Donc vous n'avez aucun alibi au moment présumé du meurtre. De plus vous vous êtes violemment disputé avec votre père récemment.

-En effet mais ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai fait ça, je lui en voulait certes mais pas à ce point. Et maintenant je regrette tout ce que je lui ai dit.

-Alors expliquez moi la raison de cette dispute.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de répondre à toute ces questions, mais le regard perçant de l'inspecteur ne lui disait rien qui vaille, si seulement cette dispute n'avait pas eu lieu.

-Je souhaitai avoir une place plus importante au sein de l'entreprise de mon père. Il nous avait toujours dit que fils du patron ou pas, nous devrions faire nos preuve. Et c'est ce que je n'ai cessé de faire depuis ces dernières années, alors quand j'ai appris que la place que je convoitais depuis tant de temps, allait revenir à un autre, je me suis énervé. Mais ça s'est arrêté là, jusqu'à ce que malheureusement cette personne meurt. Alors j'ai redoublé d'effort, pour qu'il ne choisisse pas encore quelqu'un d'autre mais ça a été le cas. Alors cette fois ci je n'ai pas réussi à me retenir voilà tout.

-Avouez que cela semble un bon mobile tout de même.

-Vous n'avez aucune preuve.

-Mais de très forte présomption, ajouta Grimmjow.

-Je ne vous parlerais plus sans la présence de mon avocat, même si nous ne sommes pas à terre, mes droits reste intact.

-En effet mais si après tout les interrogatoires, vous restez suspect, il vous faudra restez enfermé jusqu'à notre escale.

-Je suis innocent, vous n'en ferez rien, s'énerva t-il.

-Nous verrons bien.

L'autre se leva et partit rejoindre son frère qui avait terminé.

-Alors qu'en penses-tu, il est coupable, questionna Ulquiorra, qui avait rejoint son coéquipier.

-Il pourrait mais il m'a déballé un parfait mobile sur un plateau, s'il était coupable, il ne l'aurait pas fait.

-A moins que c'est ce qu'il veuille que l'on croit.

-Possible, allez continuons, ils s'impatientent tous.

Après plusieurs heures, le commandant avait bien confirmé l'alibi du premier fils, tandis que quasiment tout l'équipage, lui aussi était écarté des suspects. Seul subsistait une femme de chambre et un matelot qui se trouvait seul aux alentour à l'heure présumé du meurtre et qui étaient seuls à ce moment là.

L'ami du patron avait un alibi ainsi qu'un serveur, mais restaient encore surveillés. L'ami avait déclaré se trouver dans sa chambre, seul mais qu'en sortant de sa douche, un plateau repas avait été déposé sur une table à midi comme tous les derniers jours.

Le serveur en question, quant à lui avait déclaré qu'en entrant dans la chambre, il avait entendu de l'eau couler et quelqu'un chanter et était reparti. Il était ensuite retourné aux cuisine. Mais aucun des deux hommes ne s'étaient vraiment vu. Le serveur avait très bien pu passer plus tard ou plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait dit…

Mais pour l'instant leur suspect le plus vraisemblable restait Kai Murakami, le fils de la victime. Personne d'autre n'avait de mobile.

Ils avaient finit par envoyé tout le monde se coucher. Ne leur restaient plus qu'à interroger les autres gagnants du concours ainsi que les Kuchiki, le lendemain.

Harassé, ils prirent le chemin de leur chambre après avoir vérifier que personne n'avait essayé de rentrer sur les lieux du meurtre.

Grimmjow allongé sur son lit, repensait à la journée et ne savait pas quel attitude adopté avec son rouquin. Il n'avait pas eu envie d'être aussi froid avec lui mais l'éthique voulait de ne pas sortir avec un témoin ou potentiel suspect, même si il ne le pensait pas capable de ça.

Il finit par s'endormir pour deux ou trois heures de sommeil seulement, alors qu'il était arrivé à la conclusion que pour l'instant il resterait à l'écart d'Ichigo autant qu'il le pouvait.

**xXxXxXx**

Dring.

Driiiiiiiiinng.

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnngg.

Sa main s'abattit lourdement sur le réveil, et remis la couette sur sa tête. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de la veille et grogna. Il ne pourrait pas faire la grasse matinée aujourd'hui. Grimmjow se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, délaissant son pyjama au passage. Il fit couler l'eau puis se glissa dans son bain, il voulait essayer de se détendre un peu.

De son côté Renji n'avait pas voulu laisser son meilleur ami seul. Au final ils avaient passé la nuit avec Byakuya et les deux filles. Le réveil aussi était difficile pour eux, ils devaient bientôt allé se faire interroger, mais ils avaient surtout hâte de savoir qui avait bien pu faire une chose pareille.

Après s'être tous préparé rapidement, ils rejoignirent la grande salle de la veille. Chacun à leur tout ils furent questionner, puis vint le tour d'Ichigo, il était le dernier. Ulquiorra n'avait pas voulu s'en charger, il trouvait un malin plaisir à embêter encore un peu plus son collègue.

-Installe toi.

Ichigo s'assit s'en rechigner. Il avait décider de faire ce qu'on lui demandait et une fois qu'il serait innocenté, il comptait bien avoir une petite discussion plus informelle.

-Que faisais tu aux alentours de midi hier?

Dieu sait qu'il en avait marre de poser cette question, surtout qu'il savait déjà la réponse à cette question mais se devait de la poser pour la forme.

-J'étais avec Inoue et Rukia, on mangeait dans la chambre de cette dernière.

-Aurais-tu vu quelque chose ou quelqu'un de suspect, ou même entendu des conversations qui pourrait être importante pour l'enquête ?

-A part la dispute à laquelle tu as assisté, non.

-Bien si quelque chose te revient, où que tu vois un comportement suspect, viens nous trouver, déclara Grimmjow qui se préparait déjà à partir content que les interrogatoires soient enfin finis.

Mais Ichigo lui attrapa le bras et le força à se retourner pour lui faire face.

-On doit parler. Qu'hier tu me parles ainsi passe encore. Mais maintenant que tu vois que je n'y suis pour rien et que je ne suis même pas un témoin, tu n'es pas obligé de m'ignorer. A moins que ce ne soit ce que tu voulais depuis le début et cette affaire est arrivé au bon moment pour me sortir une excuse bidon, lui lança t-il à la figure.

-Pas du tout c'est juste que lorsque je travaille, je n'aime pas mélanger ma vie privé à mon enquête.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'être ta "vie privée", juste de ne pas m'ignorer. Et si tu ne l'as pas remarqué, j'aurai eu besoin de toi hier, je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de chose moi. Et même lorsque l'on fait ton travail, je ne pense pas qu'on finit par s'y habituer.

-Ichigo, comprends moi, ce n'est pas contre toi, juste que je en veux pas être distrait par quoi que se soit, ce crime met déjà mes nerfs à rude épreuve.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te laisse, il ne faudrait pas te faire perdre de si précieuses secondes, j'espère qu'au moins vous avez une piste, finit-il énervé.

Il avait espéré que Grimmjow reviendrait sur son attitude, il s'était senti si bien, pendant ce temps si infime qu'avait duré leur relation, il avait voulu retrouver ça, mais il se confrontait à un mur plus que têtu à chaque fois qu'il essayait une approche.

En même temps il savait bien qu'avec ce meurtre, ce n'était pas le moment de faire une scène, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il n'aimait vraiment pas se faire écarter de la sorte, surtout si peu de temps après avoir eu leur première nuit ensemble. Peut être devrait-il essayer une autre méthode.

Grimmjow, lui, se demandait si finalement il n'avait pas tort mais avant même de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, Ichigo le plaqua contre lui et l'embrassa fougueusement, espérant faire naître une quelconque réaction chez l'autre.

L'inspecteur répondit au baiser, plus qu'il n'aurait dû selon lui, mais alors que les choses commencèrent à devenir plus intéressantes, ils furent interrompus par la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement.

Il se réajustèrent rapidement, Ichigo le rouge aux joues lança un dernier regard de défi à Grimmjow et s'en alla, laissant Grimmjow pantelant et ne sachant plus qu'elle attitude adopté avec le rouquin.

-Toujours en train de batifoler, même dans ce genre de moment, tu es irrécupérable Jaggerjack, lui signala Ulquiorra.

-Et toi trop rabat-joie Schiffer.

Ce dernier prit la place qu'avait occupé quelques instant plus tôt Ichigo et ouvrit un dossier.

-Alors que faisons nous pour Kai Murakami ? Nous n'avons aucune preuve tangible.

-Il semble le coupable parfait en tout cas mais quelque chose me dérange. Enfin nous pourrions peut être faire fouiller sa cabine au moins, qui sait, ça pourrait être utile.

-Je n'y crois pas trop, que ça soit lui ou pas, il faudrait être fou pour garder des preuves sur soi, alors qu'il ya toute cette eau autour de nous. Et même si nous trouvions quelque chose, il pourrait décréter que nous n'avions aucune autorisation officielle pour fouiller sa chambre.

-Au moins ça nous permettra de le garder à l'œil pendant ce temps là et observer la réaction des autres. Si ce n'est pas lui, quelqu'un d'autre sera forcément soulagé de voir que les soupçons ne sont pas portés sur lui, dit Ulquiorra.

-En effet mais la question est : fouillons nous d'autres chambres ensuite et enfermons le au cas où, même si nous ne trouvons rien ?

-Ca serait le mieux, d'un autre côté s'il a tué son père par rancune, il n'a aucune raison de vouloir tuer quelqu'un d'autre, surtout s'il ne se sent pas menacé.

-Tout est possible avec un meurtrier, je me sentirais mieux en le sachant enfermé et gardé.

-Oui mais ce ne sont que des présomptions, fortes certes, mais des présomptions, ce n'est pas suffisant.

-En temps normal oui, concéda Ulquiorra, mais là nous sommes bloqué en pleine mer, la situation est différente. En plus avec la tempête qui a commencé cette nuit, le commandant n'a toujours pas réussi à joindre les gardes côtes.

-Il nous faudrait pourtant plus d'hommes. Pour l'instant je propose qu'on aille fouiller les chambres de ceux qui n'ont pas d'alibi, ensuite on avisera, déclara Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra acquiesça et ils se mirent en route, il y avait en tous trois chambres. Pour qu'aucunes de ces trois personnes ne tentent de se débarrasser d'un objet, ils allaient les convoquer puis les faire garder par quelques matelots.

Ça leur prit un bon moment avant que les suspects n'acceptent l'idée et enfin ils accédèrent aux deux premières cabines.

Celle de la femme de chambre était banale. Un simple lit, une table de chevet et une commode ornait la pièce, plus une salle de bain. Ils en firent vite le tour sans rien trouver d'intéressant et continuèrent leurs investigations dans quelques autres chambres ainsi que dans celles du principal suspect.

Mais ils ne trouvèrent aucune preuve nulle part et durent tout de même prendre la décision d'enfermer le fils aîné de la victime au cas où. Grimmjow et Ulquiorra décidèrent de se relayer devant la porte du suspect, ne faisant pas assez confiance aux autres membres du bateau pour leur demander à eux aussi de monter la garde.

De toute façon la plupart étaient bien trop choqués par ce qu'il s'était passé, pour avoir envie de le faire. D'ailleurs quand ils apprirent que le fils de leur patron avait été enfermé beaucoup d'entre eux avaient été surpris, certes l'homme était froid mais de là à être un tueur… comme quoi les apparences…

Mais ils devaient tout de même reprendre leur poste, le navire ne pouvait pas tourner tout seul malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas le temps d'avoir peur ou de s'apitoyer.

Dehors, la pluie tombait à bâton rompue et le vent soufflait comme un beau diable, faisant monter les vagues de plus en plus haut. Et ça allait en empirant.

**ooooooooooooooo**

De son côté Byakuya, une fois que son interrogatoire fût terminé était retourné dans sa cabine s'y enfermant avec Renji. L'état de l'homme qu'ils avaient vu, démontrait une très grande violence et une haine féroce. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver seul pour faire passer leur frisson de dégoût.

L'heure du dîner était venu plus vite qu'il ne l'avait espéré, et ils sortirent pour rejoindre la grande salle, l'ambiance y était meilleure que la veille, mais était tout de même tendu. La plupart mangèrent en silence, eux discutèrent un peu avec les filles et Ichigo, les deux inspecteurs étant absent, dieu seul savait où ils étaient passés et ce qu'ils faisaient.

Le dîner terminé, ils retournèrent dans la cabine du brun et se glissèrent dans les draps sans plus de cérémonies éteignant les lampes de chevet.

Mais alors que Byakuya s'attendait à ce que son ami se blottisse contre lui, il sentit sur sa bouche, deux lèvres quémandeuses. Il leur offrit le passage et un baiser langoureux commença. Les mains de Renji ne restèrent pas inactives et vinrent soulever doucement le tee-shirt du brun, caressant au passage le torse imberbe. Une fois fait, il vint titiller de sa bouche l'une des chairs rosé qui pointait déjà, faisant gémir d'anticipation son partenaire.

Renji finit de les déshabiller tout deux et continua sa descente pour arriver au nombril dont il refit le contour plusieurs fois avec sa langue. Byakuya se laissait faire complètement consentant, caressant de ses doigts la douce chevelure flamboyante de son amant. Arrivé à destination la bouche de Renji, décida pourtant de faire un détour vers les cuisses crémeuses de son partenaire pour y déposer de tendres baisers papillons. Byakuya s'arqua n'en pouvant plus d'attendre.

Renji finit donc par répondre à sa prière silencieuse et commença par de petit coup de langue bien placés avant de le prendre complètement en bouche. Une fois qu'il sentit son amant au bord de la rupture, il arrêta faisant grogner Byakuya, et se retourna pour s'allonger sur le dos écartant lentement ses cuisses en une invitation silencieuse.

A cette vu le cœur du brun, rata un bond, son amant s'offrait complètement à lui pour leur première nuit. Mais il savait aussi que c'était parce que Renji avait besoin de se sentir protégé, aimé. Et lui aussi en avait besoin, il avait besoin de savoir qu'il contrôlait la situation, que tous allait bien. Alors sans plus se poser de question et parce qu'il en avait très très envie, il commença à préparer Renji et s'avança au dessus de lui pour l'embrasser, puis il descendit, et continua sa préparation avec sa langue, ce qui fit frémir l'autre jeune homme, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

Une fois assez détendu, Byakuya vint se caler entre les jambes du jeune homme et s'en suivit de long et lent va vient. Leur souffle était erratique, leur cheveux en bataille, leur joues rougies par l'effort et le plaisir. Renji crispa ses mains sur les draps et enfin finit pas se répandre sur le ventre de son amant qui après quelques instant en fit de même.

Byakuya s'écroula sur lui et repris son souffle. Il finit par rouler sur le côté et poser sa tête sur le torse de son nouvel amant. Ce dernier retraçant des cercles imaginaires sur le dos du brun. Il restèrent ainsi très longtemps sans un mot, savourant simplement le bien être qui les parcourait.

**xXxXxXx**

Dans l'obscurité, un homme jubilait. Il avait réussi, mais ce n'était que le début, malgré les bâtons qu'on lui mettait dans les roues, il trouverait bien le moyen de s'acquitter de la tâche qu'il s'était donné. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ce qu'il y ait deux emmerdeurs de flics sur le bateau.

Maintenant il allait devoir revoir ses plans et trouver comment se soustraire à leur surveillance. Mais il avait confiance, il trouverait, il en était certain, c'était son devoir de le venger.

La veille, il s'était réjoui de toutes leurs têtes effrayées et déconfites. Mais là il n'aspirait plus qu'à pouvoir sortir et terminer ce qu'il avait commencer, mais il lui faudrait être encore un peu patient.

Dehors la tempête avait empiré et battait son plein, laissant le bateau livré à lui-même au milieu de nulle part…

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Voilà pour ce second chapitre, un peu plus centré sur le crime donc j'espère quand même que vous avez appréciez ^^ le prochain la semaine prochaine._

_(ha j'ai entendu dire que plein de fics se faisaient supprimer sur le site, bon peut être un peu plus côté anglais, mais on sait jamais…)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Titre :** _**Croisière Infernale**

_**Disclaimer**_ : les personnages sont à Tite Kubo mais l'histoire m'appartient. Croisière Infernale

_**Genre**_ : Romance, crime (personnage peut être un peu OOC, moi je m'en rend pas bien compte)

**Rated : M ( dans ce capitre)**

_**Résumé :**_ Ichigo et ses amis font partis des gagnants d'une croisière privée. Grimmjow et son collègue aussi. Tout allez pour le mieux quand un crime survient. La panique s'installe, coincé en pleine mer, que va-t-il advenir d'eux ? **U.A****Ichigo/Grimmjow, Byakuya/Renj**

**Note : **Merci à **ayu **pour sa review anonyme et voilà l'avant dernier chapitre :p _**BONNE LECTURE.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Il l'attrapa par derrière et lui colla le canon de son arme sur la joue. Ichigo ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait mais quand ce fut le cas, il poussa un cri à la fois de surprise et de peur. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour qu'il retombe à nouveau sur ce malade.

-Tu vas faire tous ce que je te dis où je tire c'est bien compris.

Ichigo trop choqué sur le coup ne dit rien.

-Répond! cria l'autre homme en le brutalisant.

-O..Ou..i, bégaya le plus jeune malgré lui.

-Avance.

Et Ichigo fit ce qui lui était demandé, il ne voyait pas trop comment lui fausser compagnie, au moindre mouvement, il en était sûr l'homme n'hésiterait pas à tirer. Le rouquin remarqua à quel point la tapisserie le long de ce couloir était belle, c'est fou ce qu'on remarque dans des moments critiques…

Ils arrivèrent au pont arrière, Grimmjow était là en compagnie d'un matelot, ils les virent rapidement et coururent vers eux. **PAN ! **L'homme venait de tirer en l'air.

-N'avancez pas !

Et les deux autres hommes se figèrent. Grimmjow lançait des éclairs à Ichigo. Dans sa cabine il n'aurait du subir aucun risque, cet imbécile avait du sortir. Bon sang ne pouvait-il pas rester tranquille cinq minutes pensa Grimmjow excédé. En réalité il était plus qu'inquiet. Mais il devait garder son sang froid pour sortir de cette situation.

Le coup de feu avait attiré toute les personnes du bateau, tout comme Ichigo, beaucoup en avaient eu marre de rester cloîtré et comme les badauds qu'ils étaient pour certains, ils vinrent voire ce qui se passait.

Ulquiorra était parmi eux, l'arme à la main mais dès qu'il le vit le tueur recula.

-Lâchez votre arme où je tire.

Le brun ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque il y avait déjà eu trop de mort, il posa l'arme à ses pieds. Sur ces entrefaites, le dernier fils du propriétaire du bateau encore vivant arriva.

**xXxXxXx**

**5 heures plus tôt…**

La tempête ne s'était toujours pas calmé à l'extérieur et la plupart des passagers et travailleurs restaient confinés à l'intérieur des pièces où couloirs intérieurs.

Ichigo qu'une envie soudaine avait prise, se dirigeait vers les cuisines. Il avait à nouveau essayé de discuter avec Grimmjow la veille, mais après l'annonce des deux inspecteurs à propos de l'arrestation du fils du patron, ils avaient disparu. Maintenant que l'affaire était réglé, il avait bien espéré pouvoir reprendre où ils en étaient, après tout, ces vacances n'étaient pas terminé et vu ce qu'il s'était passé autant bien les finir et en bonne compagnie.

C'est la tête légère qu'il continuait son chemin lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd. il s'arrêta net, tendant l'oreille. A nouveau un bruit se fit entendre et il essaya de s'approcher de sa source sans se faire remarquer. Le son semblait être sorti d'une des cabines, mais à sa connaissance personne n'y était installé dans cette parti du bateau. Désormais tout ce qu'il percevait était une sorte de raclement, comme si l'on trainait un objet lourd sur le sol.

Poussé par sa curiosité, Ichigo posa la main sur la poignée, hésitant encore. Devait-il ouvrir la porte, où laissait la ou les personnes derrière tranquille en poursuivant son chemin ?

Entendant à nouveau ce bruissement, le rouquin entrouvrit quelque peu la porte, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle grince si fort. La personne qui se trouvait derrière s'arrêta net dans sa démarche et se retourna vivement, lâchant un juron en apercevant le jeune homme. Qui, ce dernier était pétrifié, n'arrivant plus à réfléchir. L'homme massif attrapa par le bras Ichigo et le poussa rudement au sol et le frappa. Le rouquin qui venait de reprendre ses esprits se mit à crier à l'aide de plus en plus fort, terrifié. Ce qui faisait redoubler de violence l'autre homme.

Ichigo était plus faible que son assaillant et pour l'instant il ne devait sa survie, qu'à la rage folle qu'il avait suscité chez l'autre homme, s'il avait gardé son sang froid l'homme lui aurait déjà tranché la gorge comme il l'avait fait à ses deux autres victimes, dont l'une d'elle gisait à ses côté. C'est là qu'il remarqua qu'il se trouvait baignant dans une flaque de sang et l'envie de vomir le pris.

Personne n'allait le trouver, personne ne savait où il était parti mais il continua tout de même à crier tandis que l'autre homme s'était enfin calmé, semblant jauger la situation, il réfléchissait. Il n'avait rien contre ce jeune homme, ça ne faisait pas partie de son plan, mais il n'allait pas le laisser parler, il fallait qu'il termine ce qu'il avait prévu. Et maintenant une victime de plus ou de moins ne changerait rien, en tout cas c'était ce dont il essayait de se persuader, alors qu'un regard suppliant le fixait.

Il se rapprocha de lui et sa victime se tut, sachant que le moment était arrivé, mais il se battrait jusqu'à la fin. Alors que son assaillant le saisissait, des cris retentirent dans le couloir.

-Ichigo ! ICHIGO !

L'homme grogna de mécontentement, il n'avait plus le temps, il prit ses jambes à son cou et sortit le plus vite possible de la pièce et courut vers l'autre bout du couloir.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Grimmjow avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée et de la nuit à revoir tous les éléments bien maigres que lui et Ulquiorra avaient récolté, afin de vérifier si quelque chose de nouveau lui sautait au visage. Il l'avait fait en relayant son collègue devant la porte de leur "détenu". Alors c'était extrêmement fatigué qu'il s'était couché par la suite et n'avait repris connaissance que très tard dans le milieux d'après midi.

Son ventre criait famine et n'attendrait pas le repas du soir. Mais avant de pouvoir allait se sustenter, il fit un détour pour aller voir son collègue et vérifier que tout allait bien.

-Rien à signaler ?

-Non, il est sage comme une image, à part qu'il continue de clamer son innocence et de vouloir sortir.

-Et ça n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, déclara Grimmjow, avec la tempête qui ne se calme pas, le commandant ne sait toujours pas si son dernier message a été capté par les gardes côtes, pour l'instant on ne peut pas bouger.

-Pourtant j'aimerai vraiment qu'on soit débarrasser de cette affaire et qu'on puisse rentrer chez nous.

-A qui le dis-tu. Bon je te laisse je vais aller manger un bout et je viens te relever dans une petite demie heure.

Il marcha tranquillement et tourna dans un couloir, les cuisines n'étaient plus si loin. Il avait cru entendre un bruit mais avait trop faim pour s'arrêter en route. Arrivé, il demanda donc au chef cuisinier s'il lui rester un petit quelque chose et s'attabla de bonne humeur.

Voyant qu'il était bien plus que l'heure d'aller relever son collègue il se dépêcha de finir et partit à toute allure.

Mais il se figea en entendant un cri. Un cri effrayé. _Ichigo!_

-Ichigo ! ICHIGO !

Grimmjow dérapa en tournant dans un angle et eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette à l'autre bout. Il était focalisé sur le fait de retrouver son jeune amant. Il entra rapidement dans la pièce dont la porte était ouverte pour y découvrir Ichigo prostré au sol, maculé de sang, il eut peur que ça soit le sien, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit le cadavre qui gisait derrière lui.

Il s'accroupi et pris doucement le rouquin dans ses bras pour ne pas lui faire peur. Tout en le berçant, il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer, il avait quitter Ulquiorra seulement une demie heure auparavant, tout allait bien, comment Murakami, avait-il fait pour s'échapper ? Dans quel état se trouvait son ami et collègue ?

Il devait aller le voir, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser le jeune homme ici tout seul et il doutait qu'il soit capable de se lever pour l'instant. Il resserra son emprise en réfléchissant, mais avant même qu'il prenne une décision il le vit dans l'embrassure de la porte.

- Pu***, c'est quoi ce bordel !

Grimmjow ne l'avait jamais entendu jurer de la sorte. Le brun resta un moment coi, analysant ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, tandis que son collègue le scrutait, aucune blessure n'était à déclarer.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Oh rien, juste une petite fête qui a mal tourné, ironisa Grimmjow, comment as-tu pu le laisser s'échapper ?

-Il ne s'est pas échappé Jaggerjack, gronda Ulquiorra, c'est bien ça le problème, je suis venu car tu n'étais toujours pas là, je l'ai laissé sous la garde de Kuchiki Byakuya, ça me paraissait la meilleure solution.

-Mais qui a fait ça alors ?

-Il faudrait peut être interrogé ton ami, il a forcément vu quelque chose ? En attendant ce n'est pas très prudent de laisser les occupants du bateau sans surveillance, ils pourraient tomber sur le tueur.

- On ne peut pas non plus partir et laisser ça comme ça, ça nous fait une deuxième scène de crime, ça devient urgent d'accoster.

Ulquiorra acquiesça et se rapprocha d'eux.

-Ichigo, tu m'entends ?

Lentement le rouquin tourna sa tête et hocha la tête.

-Tu peux nous raconter ?

-J'allais aux cuisine, commeça t-il d'une voix lasse, j'ai entendu du bruit alors je me suis rapproché et trop curieux j'ai ouvert la porte. C'est là que je l'ai vu le traîner et que j'ai compris que vous vous étiez trompé de tueur.

-Et c'est qui ? s'impatienta le brun qui n'en revenait pas qu'il ne leur ai toujours pas dit.

-C'est l'autre homme, celui qui dînait avec les fils du patron.

Alors c'était lui, le supposé "ami" des victimes. Certes ils avaient un temps pensé que ça pourrait être lui vu que son alibi, n'était pas parfait mais il en avait tout de même un et pas de mobile à première vu. Ils s'étaient bien trompés.

-Bon Ichigo tu ne peux pas rester là, tu vas me suivre d'accord.

-Où tu vas ? Il faut fermer cette pièce et partir à sa recherche !

-Tu n'a qu'à le faire ! et préviens le commandant qu'il fasse passer le message à tout le monde de se regrouper dans la salle de bal comme la première fois. Moi je l'emmène se changer.

-Grimmjow, tu as d'autre choses à faire que de le réconforter ! tonna t-il.

Grimmjow ne répondit pas et aida Ichigo à se relever puis à marcher.

-GRIMMJOW, cria une dernière fois le brun, tandis que son collègue disparaissait au bout du couloir. Il en avait plus que marre de ses batifolages à la noix, ne se rendait-il pas compte du danger ?

Mais ce dernier ne l'écouta pas et était bien décidé de s'occuper du jeune homme. Il l'avait négligé ces dernières heures, il ne referait pas la même erreur, le voir ainsi si fragile, lui avait fait un choc, il le connaissait depuis très peu de temps, mais s'y sentait attaché.

Dans sa chambre, il lui enleva ses vêtements et le fit aller sous la douche. Il ne bougeait pas laissant l'eau couler sur lui, alors il finit par le rejoindre, voulant le faire réagir.

Il pris le savon dans ses mains et commença à le frotter, commença à faire partir le sang sur ses mains puis dans ses cheveux. Le rouquin se retourna.

-Vous allez l'arrêter ?

-Bien sûr, on ne va pas le laisser recommencer, maintenant qu'on sait qui c'est. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre maintenant c'est fini, lui dit doucement le plus âgé.

-Bien.

Il attrapa le savon des mains de son ami et le lava lui aussi. Puis il sortirent de la douche en s'enrubannant dans un peignoir. Ichigo était las et n'avait qu'une seule envie : dormir et il alla s'étaler de tout son long sur le lit. Grimmjow souleva les couettes et les rabattit sur lui avant de s'y glisser à son tour.

-Tu ne devrais pas aller aider ton collègue, il avait l'air remonté ?

-Si mais je reste avec toi, il va m'engueuler mais tans pis. Et tu n'a pas envie que je parte j'en suis sur.

-Oui mais le tueur il rôde toujours…

-Il sait qu'on connaît son identité, je suis sur qu'il va se terrer pour le moment, il ne fera rien de plus pour l'instant, tu peux bien te reposer une heure ou deux et on ira rejoindre les autres.

Et c'est ainsi que serré confortablement contre le bleuté, qu'Ichigo s'enfonça un peu plus dans les bras de Morphée.

******xXxXxXx**

**3 heures plus tôt…**

Ichigo et Grimmjow avaient fini par rejoindre les autres dans la grande salle. D'un côté tout le monde était choqué de savoir que le meurtrier avait à nouveau sévi mais en même temps soulagé de savoir réellement qui c'était. Ils allaient enfin arrêter de tous se regarder en chien de faïence et pouvaient à nouveau se faire confiance les uns les autres.

Mais aucun n'avaient souhaité rester enfermer dans cette salle en attendant que le tueur soit attrapé, certains des matelots voulaient même aider dans les recherches. Ils avaient tous donc convenu que ceux qui ne participeraient pas aux recherches, devraient impérativement rester dans leur cabine.

Le fils du propriétaire avait été plus que peiné d'apprendre que son frère était lui aussi mort. Il leur cria qu'il leur avait bien dit qu'il n'était pas coupable qu'il n'aurait jamais fait cela. Puis enfin un peu plus calme, il voulu lui aussi se joindre aux recherches.

Ceux qui était resté, s'étaient vu attribuer un partenaire et une zone de recherche ainsi que d'un signal en cas de trouvaille. Ainsi ils ne devraient pas mettre trop longtemps à le trouver.

Seulement après deux longues heures, ils devaient bien admettre que Stanford -le tueur- restait introuvable, ils avaient tout ratissé, bien que le bateau soit très grand, et possède de nombreuses pièces, il n'était pas non plus immense.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que le bateau comportait une ou deux pièces secrètes que seul le propriétaire connaissait et qu'il avait après maintes demande de son soi disant ami révélait à celui-ci. Et c'est dans une de ces pièces que le tueur se terrait, le cerveau en ébullition.

Il était découvert, il n'avait plus d'échappatoire, mais sa vengeance n'était pas complète. Il hésitait tout de même à mettre en place son plan B, plan qu'il avait décidé dans le cas où une telle situation se présenterait. Après tout il n'avait plus rien à perdre, on lui avait déjà tout pris. Tans pis pour ceux qui était innocent sur ce bateau. Non. Personne n'était innocent, tout le monde cachait quelque chose, tout le monde était coupable d'un acte, avait quelque chose à expier, c'était son devoir de les purifier. Voilà c'était exactement ça…

Et tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans sa folie et se persuadait d'une sorte de mission, Inoue et Rukia avait rejoint la cabine de la rousse.

Elles avaient peur mais se tenaient les coudes, une belle amitié était né entre elles. Au départ l'une était venu passer du temps avec son frère et l'autre avec ses amis, mais elles avaient étaient vite mis de côté quand ces messieurs c'étaient trouvé certaines, comment dire, affinités.

Elles avaient donc passé le plus claire de leur temps ensemble et la douce folie de l'une avait complété le côté plus terre à terre de l'autre.

Seules elles avaient parlé de tout et de rien, de leur envies communes, de leur future, de leur famille, de leur secrets. Mais maintenant elles se tenaient là en silence regardant par le hublot, espérant que tous ça se terminerait vite. De vacances fantastiques, tout avait viré au dramatique…

De leur côté Byakuya et Renji avaient eux aussi regagné leur cabine mais au lieu du calme des filles, régnaient une atmosphère lourde, une atmosphère chaude et brulante, des bruit de drap froissés et des gémissements à n'en plus finir.

C'était leur échappatoire à eux, ils en avaient besoin, besoin de s'évader, d'oublier, de ne plus penser qu'à leur deux corps enlacés, à cette langue mutine descendant vers un nombril, à ce membre palpitant dans une main.

Le temps n'était pas aux câlins loin de là, mais à la bestialité, un besoin primaire remontant dans leur veines, le long de leurs échines, partout.

Sur le dos, Renji n'était plus que sensations. Byakuya s'acharnait à lui faire perdre la tête, sa bouche allant et venant sur son membre turgescent, et des petits coup de langue bien placé sur le bout rosé.

Les mains crispés sur les draps, il rejeta la tête en arrière sous la jouissance. Le brun se redressa et vint l'embrasser, leur langues se lancèrent dans un ballet endiablés, et ne se quittèrent plus. A bout de souffle Renji écarta les cuisses en une invite plus qu'ostentatoire. Byakuya ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sans aucune préparation pénétra durement son amant qui cria sous le choc.

Mais bien vite la douleur passé, ils se mirent à bouger en cadence aux sons de leurs gémissements et de la musique qu'ils étaient les seules à entendre et comprendre. Un rythme endiablé, une dance millénaire, la jouissance les prit par surprise. Repus, calmé et plus serein, ils se regardèrent et sans qu'il n'y ait besoin de mot il scellèrent leurs lèvres en un baiser, un baiser plus doux que le précédent et se regardèrent à nouveaux sans échanger mots.

Là au milieu de cette chambre, ces deux hommes, s'étaient montrés tels qu'ils étaient, tels qu'ils avaient besoin de l'autre, et sans en avoir totalement conscience, il savait que quelque choses d'important venait de se jouer entre eux…

**xXxXxXx**

**15 min plus tôt**

Ulquiorra arpentait à nouveau un couloir par lequel il était déjà passé, c'était à n'y rien comprendre, même si l'homme se déplaçait, quelqu'un devrait bien finir par tomber dessus. Ou alors il avait réussi à partir du bateau mais à part en sautant c'était impossible, tout les canots de sauvetage était là, donc cette hypothèse était hautement improbable.

Il refoulait donc tout de fond en comble, certains d'entre eux avaient arrêté les recherche excédés et fatigués, mais lui avait l'habitude, tout comme Grimmjow.

Ichigo lui, en avait marre trois heures qu'il tournait en rond dans sa cabine. Il n'avait rien à faire et avait très faim. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il prenait temps de temps aux autres pour le trouver. A moins que… une peur subite le prit, et si il avait encore sévi et si quelqu'un d'autre était mort ?

Oui Ichigo en avait vraiment marre de se poser des tonnes de questions et de n'avoir aucune réponse, il voulait rentrer chez lui et dormir des jours entiers. En plus dire qu'il avait très faim était un euphémisme, il était plus qu'affamé, il savait bien qu'il ne devait pas quitter sa cabine, et lui même n'en avait pas envie au vu de sa mésaventure plus tôt dans la journée. Il se dirigeait déjà vers les cuisines à ce moment là mais n'avait pas mangé du coup.

Et il n'allait plus tenir à ce train là, et ne pouvait contacter personne, et après tout les cuisines n'étaient pas bien loin et il se dit que ce type ne serait sans doute plus au même endroit…

Finalement après quelques minutes à peser le pour et le contre, son estomac l'emporta sur sa raison et il sortit. Faisant attention à ce qu'il n'y ait personne en vu il se dirigea le plus rapidement et le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'aux cuisine. Il n'y avait personne, il finit par trouver un frigo, l'ouvrit et pris ce qu'il pouvait. Une fois repu, il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de venir.

Mais il se trompait, il n'avait pas choisi plus mauvais moment pour venir, à croire que la poisse le suivait. Car au même moment l'homme que tout le monde recherchait s'étaient enfin décidé à mettre son plan final en place, il avait réussi à se faufiler à l'endroit qu'il voulait pour poser ces "joujoux" et était revenu dans sa planque… derrière les cuisines, pauvre Ichigo. L'homme avait besoin de quelqu'un pour attirer le maximum de personne là où il le voulait et ça tombait sur le rouquin.

Il l'attrapa par derrière et lui colla le canon de son arme sur la joue. Ichigo ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait mais quand ce fut le cas, il poussa un cri à la fois de surprise et de peur. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour qu'il retombe à nouveau sur ce malade.

-Tu vas faire tous ce que je te dis où je tire c'est bien compris.

Ichigo trop choqué sur le coup ne dit rien.

-Répond! cria l'autre homme en le brutalisant.

-O..Ou..i, bégaya le plus jeune malgré lui.

-Avance.

Et Ichigo fit ce qui lui était demandé, il ne voyait pas trop comment lui fausser compagnie, au moindre mouvement, il en était sûr l'homme n'hésiterait pas à tirer. Le rouquin remarqua à quel point la tapisserie le long de ce couloir était belle, c'est fou ce qu'on remarque dans des moments critiques…

Ils arrivèrent au pont arrière, Grimmjow était là en compagnie d'un matelot, ils les virent rapidement et coururent vers eux. **PAN ! **L'homme venait de tirer en l'air.

-N'avancez pas !

Et les deux autres hommes se figèrent. Grimmjow lançait des éclairs à Ichigo. Dans sa cabine il n'aurait du subir aucun risque, cet imbécile avait du sortir. Bon sang ne pouvait-il pas rester tranquille cinq minutes pensa Grimmjow excédé. En réalité il était plus qu'inquiet. Mais il devait garder son sang froid pour sortir de cette situation.

Le coup de feu avait attiré toute les personnes du bateau, tout comme Ichigo beaucoup en avait eu marre de rester cloîtré et comme les badauds qu'ils étaient pour certains, ils vinrent voire ce qui se passait.

Ulquiorra était parmi eux, l'arme à la main mais dès qu'il le vit le tueur recula.

-Lâchez votre arme où je tire.

Le brun ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque il y avait déjà eu trop de mort, il posa l'arme à ses pieds. Sur ces entrefaites, le dernier fils du propriétaire du bateau encore vivant arriva.

-Charles pourquoi faîtes vous ça, pourquoi vous les avez tuez, qu'est ce qu'ils vous ont fait bon sang ? Vous étiez censé être son ami…

-Son ami, le coupa t-il, SON AMI ! Comment tu peux dire ça ! Vous devriez avoir honte de ce que vous lui avez fait, il avait la vie devant lui et vous trois l'avait mené à sa perte.

-Mais de qui parles-tu ?

Ichigo était perdu, il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la discussion qui se jouait à côté de lui il voulait juste rejoindre les autres de l'autre côté. Il n'était pas le seul à ne rien comprendre, mais il semblait qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin de comprendre les motivations de l'homme.

-Tu l'as déjà oublié ? Mon fils. Mon fils que vous avez tuez !

-Il s'est suicidé Charles, suicidé nous n'avons rien fait.

-Comment oses tu ! Je l'ai vu tous les jours allé travailler dans votre entreprise, s'acharnait comme un fou pour récolter un peu de reconnaissance de la part de ton père. J'avais beau lui proposer un travail, il me répétait qu'il voulait faire ses preuves et ne pas juste être le fils du patron, alors je l'ai laissé faire. Mais je le voyait de plus en plus mal. Je suis sûr que vous l'avez poussé à bout. C'est de votre faute. Il voulait me dire quelque chose à chaque fois qu'il rentrait du boulot mais n'osait pas. Vous l'avez détruit.

Les choses étaient un peu plus claire, c'était bien des meurtres par vengeance, mais Grimmjow ne voyait pas encore comment tirer d'affaire son amant, vu l'histoire, l'homme n'avait rien contre lui apparemment, mais dans le feu de l'action, si l'homme se sentait acculé, tout pouvait arriver.

-Mais tu n'as rien dit à son enterrement et pendant tout ces mois, pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, si tu nous avait parlé. Et même ton fils ne serait pas mort si tu lui avait donné plus d'intérêt, lança Murakami énervé d'apprendre que tout aurait pu être évité.

-Et vous, vous lui avez donné de l'intérêt, non, c'est tout ce qu'il demandait être reconnu dans son travail…

-Il l'était c'est pour ça que je me suis disputé avec mon père, il voulait lui donner la direction de l'entreprise à sa retraite, et j'étais en colère, j'avoue avoir été rude avec ton fils après ça, je n'ai pas voulu sa mort mais après ça je pensais que mon père reviendrait sur sa décision mais il ne voulait toujours pas de moi à la direction. L'erreur est que mon père ne lui avait rien dit, il ne savait pas.

L'homme était abasourdi ; il ne savait pas si ce qu'on lui disait, était vrai, mais il pensait vraiment que son ancien ami avait martyriser son fils.

-Et tu veux savoir ce qu'il ne t'a pas dit ; il était gay et oui le fils d'un des hommes les plus riches et respecté aime les hommes et comme il a toujours senti que ça te rebutait, il ne t'a rien dit mais son compagnon en a eu marre de devoir se cacher et l'a quitté. Ca, plus toi qui ne l'écoutait pas et le fait qu'il pensait ne rien valoir, petite nature qu'il était il a mis fin à ses jours et maintenant à cause de lui tu as tué ma famille.

Et sur ce pris d'une rage folle il se rua sur Ichigo et l'homme mais il n'alla pas bien loin, une balle venant se loger dans son genou. Il cria de douleur et s'effondra au sol.

L'homme failli lâcher Ichigo, son fils lui avait caché une telle chose… et lui-même serait une des causes de son suicide, ça ne se pouvait, on lui mentait, il ne pouvait pas avoir pousser son fils au suicide par son manque d'attention, non…

Grimmjow sentait le vent tourner, maintenant que les révélations été faites, -que d'ailleurs il trouvait bien idiotes, enfin il avait vu pire- Stanford n'allait pas rester calme, il avait d'ailleurs l'aire un peu fou.

-Tu mens, de toute façon ça n'a plus d'importance, tout va se terminer ici pour nous tous, et il se mit à rire, un rire dément, un rire de fou.

-J'ai comme qui dirait une petite surprise pour vous tous, qui vous mènera six pied sous terre.

Tout le monde sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines, il n'allait quand même pas tous les tuer ? La panique commença à se faire sentir.

Grimmjow réfléchissait à cent à l'heure, la situation était critique. L'homme pointait son arme sur la tempe d'Ichigo, il pouvait tirer à tout moment. Il fallait qu'il agisse l'homme était trop instable psychologiquement, d'un moment à un autre il pouvait tout faire basculer. D'ailleurs tout à l'heure il avait dit qu'il leur réservait une surprise…que diable avait-il bien pu faire encore ? Grimmjow en frissonnait de dégout.

-N'approchez pas ! cria t-il encore une fois. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, les révélations qu'ils venaient d'y avoir remettait tout en cause. Avait-il était si aveugle, était-il devenu un monstre pour rien ? Avait-il lui même entrainé son fils à sa perte ?

Non les autres avaient aussi une part de responsabilité, c'était obligé, il n'était pas le seul coupable, il allait leur faire payer, à tous sur ce bateau, ils le méritaient tous… Il avait bien fait de les emporter avec lui finalement. S'il tombait il tomberaient tous avec lui.

Ulquiorra se tenait à la gauche de son collègue, l'homme en face d'eux semblait réfléchir. Il semblait surtout fou à lier, prêt à tout. Avant de pouvoir réagir, il vit un mouvement sur sa droite et _**PAN..PAN…**_

Un silence assourdissant retentit après ça puis des cris venant de toute part.

Grimmjow n'avait pas pu attendre, il devait agir, il pensait le prendre par surprise mais il s'était trompé. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire désormais c'était relever les yeux, il vit en premier le canon brûlant dans l'une des mains de cet homme, puis dans l'autre le corps d'Ichigo, inerte.

Il avait osé tirer… il avait vraiment osé…

_A suivre…_

_Voilà il ne reste plus que l'épilogue qui est plus court et l'histoire sera fini ^^ __(sinon pour ceux qui aiment les fics HP, je viens d'en poster une terminée si ça vous dit)_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Titre :** _Croisière Infernale

_**Disclaimer**_ : les personnages sont à Tite Kubo mais l'histoire m'appartient.

_**Genre**_** :** yaoi, romance/Crime (personnage peut être un peu OOC, moi je m'en rend pas bien compte)

_**Rated : **_**M** (dans ce chapitre)

_**Résumé :** _Ichigo et ses amis font partis des gagnants d'une croisière privée. Grimmjow et son collègue aussi. Tout allez pour le mieux quand un crime survient. La panique s'installe, coincé en pleine mer, que va-t-il advenir d'eux ? /Grimmjow, Byakuya/Renji.

_**Note :** _Et voilà le dernier chapitre ^^ (un peu plus court que les autres mais bon c'est un "épilogue" :p) Merci aussi à **ayu **pour ta review anonyme et de ta fidélité sur cette fic et celle d'avant et sur ce** BONNE LECTURE **^^

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Les coups étaient partis tout seul, il lâcha le corps au sol, il n'avait plus de temps pour ça.

Ulquiorra ne perdit pas une minute et se rua sur l'homme juste après avoir ramassé sa propre arme au sol, seulement l'homme avait un objet dans la main et l'instant d'après le brun se sentit durement repoussé.

Une explosion. Ce timbré avait caché des explosifs. Ulquiorra eu un peu de mal à se relever et apercevoir quelques chose dans un premier temps, mais il lui semblait qu'il y avait du feu, ça partait des canots de sauvetages et rampaient sur le sol en bois.

Grimmjow avait eu le temps de rejoindre le corps d'Ichigo avant l'explosion mais il en avait été séparé, il le repéra assez vite et le prit dans ses bras. Dieu seul savait combien d'autre explosif l'homme avait à sa disposition.

Mais mieux valait surement reculé et être loin de lui. Mal lui en prit une seconde explosion, mais pas au même endroit retentit, certes plus loin d'eux que la première mais ça voulait dire que les explosifs pouvaient être n'importe où…

Ca eu au moins le mérite de réveiller Ichigo qui s'était évanoui. Quand il avait entendu le coup de feu, il avait cru mourir. En fait c'est Grimmjow qui était visé mais le tueur l'avait loupé.

-Ichigo reste près de moi d'accord, mieux vaut qu'on ne soit pas trop séparé.

Le rouquin acquiesça, il aurait finalement peut être préféré rester inconscient un peu plus longtemps. Il ne savait même pas où était ses amis et s'ils allaient bien, il finit par apercevoir Inoue et Renji.

Des cris se firent entendre de plusieurs endroits, certains membres d'équipage étaient blessés, pas trop grièvement apparemment mais si ça continuez ça ne saurait tardé, de plus les flammes prenaient de plus en plus l'ampleur.

Grimmjow cru entendre un son au loin, une sorte de sirène, mais tout était confus, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

**xXxXxXx**

Grimmjow ouvrit les yeux, encore un peu sonné, il se sentait balloté. Rapidement il comprit qu'il se trouvait sur un canot de sauvetage. Il souffla, ils s'en étaient sorti, les secours étaient là. Il s'était évanoui mais les canots était encore très près, ça ne devait pas faire très longtemps qu'ils étaient sortit du navire. Puis il regarda autour de lui et ne vit pas Ichigo. Où était-il ? Il n'était sur aucun canots. La panique commença à le prendre, il se rappelait avoir essayé de le rejoindre après qu'une autre explosion ait eu lieu et les ait finalement séparé. Mais il avait suffoqué avec les flammes.

Ca ne se pouvait pas, le rouquin ne pouvait pas être encore sur le bateau, il ne le voulait pas. Il essaya de se relever et d'aller vers le bateau, il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il était trop loin. Un des sauveteurs l'attrapa par la taille.

-Asseyez-vous, vous pouvez tous nous faire tomber, ordonna t-il. Mais il dut vraiment le ceinturer car Grimmjow semblait comme sourd. Il ne pouvait que regarder le navire ravagé par les flammes, il ne pensait même pas qu'un bateau comme ça pouvait s'enflammer de la sorte… Mais les flammes léchaient le parquet du pont avant et gagnaient bientôt tout ce qu'elles pouvaient.

Impuissant il sentit à peine des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

-Regardait, d'autres sauveteurs se dirigent vers le bateau s'il reste des gens à bord ils vont les trouver ne vous inquiétez pas, essaya de le rassurer l'homme sans grand succès.

BOUM !

…

Le souffle coupé, tous les rescapés regardèrent la nouvelle explosion emporter un bout entier du bateau.

ICHIGO ! ne put s'empêcher de crier en même temps Grimmjow et Renji qui lui se trouvait sur un deuxième canot.

Lui aussi avait bien vu que de tous leurs amis le rouquin était le seul à être toujours sur le bateau, il était sur la partie la plus attaqué par les flammes ils avaient donc était plus facile d'évacuer l'autre côté du pont avant en premier et d'aller voir si d'autres personnes se trouvaient à d'autres endroit vers l'arrière ou à des niveaux inférieurs.

Mais il lui semblait que la nouvelle explosion avait retenti près de l'endroit où il avait aperçut son ami pour la dernière fois. Byakuya lui serra la main, il était au près de lui sur le navire et avait été évacué en même temps, fidèle à lui-même depuis le début de cette affaire, il lui apportait son soutien, sans condition.

Renji préféra détourner les yeux, et tomba sur le visage d'un homme ravagé, sous le choc. A quelques mètres de lui, il vit l'homme qui avait attiré son ami pendant les vacances, lui qui croyait que pour cet homme ce n'était qu'une passade, vu son état actuel, ça semblait plus fort que ça tout compte fait, il semblait encore plus triste que lui-même ne l'était alors qu'il connaissait Ichigo depuis l'enfance.

Il enfonça sa tête dans le torse du brun, voulant arrêter de penser pour l'instant. Comme si lorsqu'il recommencerait tout ça ne serait qu'un simple et horrible cauchemar, il se réveillerai en sueur dans sa cabine, les drap froissés et se reblottirait contre son amant.

Il voulait tellement y croire ! Juste un cauchemar. Juste un cauchemar répétait-il sans s'en rendre compte.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Kof, Kof !

L'air était irrespirable, il se sentait de moins en moins bien. Sa tête lui faisait mal, il s'était cogné après avoir valdingué sous la poussée de l'explosion. Il avait essayé de rejoindre les autres, de courir vers le bras que son amant lui tendait mais sans succès.

Maintenant il ne voyait plus rien, ses yeux le piquaient, et il lui était difficile de tenir debout. Il lui semblait entendre une sirène mais tout était flou dans sa tête, il n'arrivait pas à se repérer, il ne savait pas non plus combien de temps il était rester à terre ayant du mal à se relever.

Mais il était encerclé, ça il le savait et il était vraiment effrayé, il ne voulait pas mourir comme ça, pas maintenant, pas si jeune, pas ici.

Bon sang, c'était censé être les vacances les plus cool qu'il ait jamais eu, la première fois qu'il partait si loin, et avec ses meilleurs amis, ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça.

Mais avant même qu'il ait pu faire quelque chose, un bruit assourdissant retentit et il se sentit soulever du sol, une douleur fulgurante le fit hurler, avant de retomber par terre, il sentit sa tête cogner durement le sol, puis… plus rien…

**xXxXxXx**

L'air faisait virevolter quelques unes de ses mèches, le regard au loin il méditait. La dalle de pierre était froide sous lui, les gravier crissait sous le mouvement de son pied et les fleurs un peu partout embaumaient l'endroit.

Grimmjow reporta son regard sur les différent nom face à lui, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans l'allée, juste quelques personnes plus loin, sûrement venu rendre visite à un proche parti trop tôt.

Beaucoup trouvait les cimetières lugubre, mais de jour c'était des endroits calmes, reposant. Le jeune homme souffla et se releva, il n'allait pas rester prendre racine. Mais depuis qu'il était rentré au Japon, il se sentait lasse, se remémorant sans cesse ce qui c'était passé ce jour là sur le bateau. Comment il l'avait perdu, comment il n'avait pas su le protéger…

Il monta dans sa voiture et fit route vers son appartement, il voulait prendre une douche avant d'y retourner. Arrivé chez lui, il déposa ses clés dans un récipient près de l'entrée, se déchaussa et fila vers la salle de bain.

Il laissa l'eau brulante couler un long moment sur sa peau et ses muscles, ça lui fit du bien. Depuis qu'il était rentré, il avait du faire un rapport expliquer à sa hiérarchie comment lui et son collègue s'était retrouvé dans cette affaire, comment il s'était trompé et enfin comment plusieurs personnes avaient été blessé ou tués…

Il sortit de la douche et se prépara rapidement, sur le seuil de la porte de son appartement il hésita, comme chaque fois qu'il se rendait là bas. Parfois il se demandait pourquoi il y allait, pourquoi il s'obstinait, mais il finissait toujours par y aller tout de même.

Remonté dans sa voiture, il finit par se garer à destination. Il longea l'allée qu'il connaissait si bien et entra dans le grand bâtiment blanc, monta quelques étages et salua quelques infirmières qui le reconnaissaient à force.

Arrivé devant la chambre 201, il poussa doucement la porte. La pièce était vide à l'exception de son patient. Il était beau endormi ainsi, si seulement il était endormi…

Cela faisait un mois qu'Ichigo était dans le coma. Les secours avaient finis par le trouver mais les flammes commencer déjà à le lécher dangereusement et sa tête saignait en raison du choc qu'il avait subi. Et depuis il ne se réveillait pas.

Le bip de la machine avait le don d'énerver Grimmjow car il n'entendait que ça, rien d'autre. Il avait essayé de combler le silence en lui parlant, en plus on disait que ça pouvait aider à faire réveiller les personnes dans le coma. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment dans sa nature de se taper la discute tout seul. En plus, il préférerait le secouer un bon coup et lui dire de se réveiller fissa avant qu'il ne goute à sa colère.

Le problème c'est que ça ne servirait à rien.

Grimmjow s'était posé mille questions sur sa relation avec le rouquin. Il ne l'avait pas connu très longtemps, mais ils avaient vécu le même drame et il y a des choses qui rapprochent bien plus vite que ne le ferait des dizaines d'années.

Il avait envie de voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller avec le rouquin, mais encore fallait-il qu'il se réveille et qu'il ait lui aussi envie de faire un petit bout de chemin avec un type comme lui.

Et puis d'autre fois il se trouvait imbécile d'attendre le réveil de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine, il se disait qu'il ferait mieux de reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait laissé.

Mais il le regardait et attendait, il espérait, il ne savait trop quoi, un miracle peut être.

Une infirmière entra pour changer ses perfusions, sur son badge était inscrit Marine. Elle ne semblait pas Japonaise, elle devait être nouvelle, il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu précédemment.

Parfois il croisait Renji ou Inoue venu rendre visite à Ichigo.

Inoue avait été chamboulé par ce qui arrivait à son ami, elle tenait beaucoup à lui. Rukia avec qui elle avait gardé contact, l'avait aidé à annoncé la nouvelle à la famille d'Ichigo. Elle était ensuite passé revoir plusieurs fois son père et ses sœurs pour leur donner son soutien. Son père Isshin ne montrait rien mais elle savait qu'il était bouleversé, il avait déjà perdu sa femme plusieurs années plus tôt, il n'avait pas envie de perdre son seul fils. Quant à ses sœurs Yuzu était celle qui contre toute attente semblait le mieux encaissé ce qui arrivait, tenant à bout de bras la maison.

Et bien qu'ils avaient proposé à Inoue qui vivait seul de rester un temps chez eux si elle voulait, elle avait préféré décliner l'invitation, préférant les laisser en famille.

Elle avait croisé Renji l'autre jour aussi, c'était plus l'ami de Ichigo que le sien, mais ils étaient allé dans un bar boire un verre et avaient discuté un peu, prenant des nouvelles.

C'est comme ça qu'elle appris qu'il voyait toujours le frère de Rukia. Cette dernière ne le lui avait pas dit d'ailleurs. Mais elle n'était peut être pas au courant, son frère semblait si discret sur tout ce qui le concernait de près ou de loin. Mais il semblait prendre bien soin d'elle.

Ce jour là Renji avait fini par la laisser pour rejoindre justement ledit brun avec qui il avait rendez vous. Eux aussi s'était beaucoup rapprochés. Après les premiers jours horribles sur l'attente de l'état de santé de son ami et les cauchemars qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire, Byakuya l'avait appelé pour qu'ils puissent parler. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans son habitude, mais c'était nécessaire.

Et finalement ils s'étaient revu plusieurs fois et maintenant un petit train-train s'était mis en place, ils avaient l'habitude de se rejoindre dans le même parc tous les mardis soir, de dîner chez l'un ou l'autre le week end après avoir fait une balade ou autre.

Et bien qu'ils soient bien différent sur plusieurs points et souvent en désaccord, leur affaire semblait pourtant bien fonctionner, ils s'étaient trouvé et se complétaient.

**xXxXxXx**

Il faisait chaud ce jour là, le genre de jour où on ne s'y attendait pas mais où on a plus qu'une seule envie, aller à la plage.

La petite fenêtre était légèrement entrouverte pour faire entrer un peu d'aire dans la pièce et l'aérer.

Il se sentait bizarre, un peu cotonneux, comme dans un rêve, il remua ses doigts et ouvrit un œil puis l'autre. Mais il les referma bien vite, la lumière trop forte l'aveuglant. Il attendit un peu puis ressaya, clignant des yeux, il perçut un peu mieux son environnement. Une chambre, des murs blanc, un lit, des bips. Il lui semblait être à l'hôpital. S'en serait-il sortit finalement ?

Il voulut se relever, mais fut pris d'un vertige et se rallongea doucement.

Il ne se rappelait pas comment il était arrivé là, il avait du rester inconscient depuis qu'il s'était violemment cogné. La porte s'ouvrit et une infirmière entra, elle remarqua de suite que son patient la regardait et elle failli en lâcher son calepin. Mais elle se reprit bien vite et commença à lui poser quelques question pour voir s'il était alerte puis finit par appeler un docteur.

-Bonjour , je suis le docteur Peterson, je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes réveillé, comment vous sentez vous ?

Ichigo mit un peu de temps à répondre mais finit par le faire.

-Bien mais cotonneux.

-D'accord c'est plutôt normal, vous êtes rester endormi un moment assez long.

Le docteur préférait y aller en douceur pour lui annoncer son coma, mais il avait duré un mois, donc ça devrait allé, c'était beaucoup moins long que pour d'autres patients.

-Combien de temps, articula le rouquin.

-Et bien vous devez d'abord savoir que vous vous êtes cogné violement, les médecins ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu mais vous êtes tombé dans le coma, il a duré un mois. Vous devez aussi savoir que vous avez été brûlé sur votre flan droit au troisième degré.

Ichigo tressaillit, c'était un peu trop d'informations d'un coup.

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les secours sont intervenu et ont éteint le feu rapidement. Et en un mois, nous avons pu nous occuper de vous, ça devrait vous tiraillez encore un peu mais nous vous avons inscrit sur une liste pour que vous bénéficiez d'une greffe de peau, maintenant que vous êtes réveillé, vous devriez pouvoir en bénéficiez plus facilement, mais il vous faudra encore être patient. Il vous faut encore beaucoup de repos. Nous effectueront tout de même quelques examen aujourd'hui pour être sur que tout va bien.

Après avoir donné ses dernières recommandations à l'infirmière, il quitta la pièce les laissant seuls. Ichigo sortait pourtant du coma, mais il se sentait fatigué et il se rendormit bien vite.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Grimmjow attendait qu'on le laisse entrer, il était venu dès qu'il avait pu, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

Renji était déjà là et les médecins n'avait pas voulu qu'il y ait trop de monde en même temps. Mais alors qu'il pensait attendre bien plus longtemps, l'autre homme sortit et lui laissa la place, malheureusement il devait retourner à son travail, son patron n'était pas très compréhensif.

Grimmjow poussa la porte et entra, le rouquin darda directement son regard vers lui. Mon dieu que c'était bon de revoir ses yeux, son visage vivant, expressif ! Il vint s'installer sur le fauteuil à côté de son lit. Ils commencèrent par s'échanger des banalités.

-Explique moi.

-Quoi donc?

-Explique moi ce qu'il s'est passé depuis les explosions, Renji n'a pas eu le temps de me le dire. Qu'est-il arriver aux autres, au… au meurtrier ?

Grimmjow souffla et replongea dans ses souvenirs.

-Je me suis retrouvé sur un canot de sauvetage, mais tu était encore sur le bateau, il y a eu une dernière explosion près de là où tu était. Après je sais juste que les sauveteurs t'ont trouvé et ont commencé à te donner les premiers soins. Tes amis, Ulquiorra, le brun et sa sœur n'ont eu que des blessures superficielles. Par contre certains membres de l'équipage ont été blessé assez grièvement et deux sont mort malheureusement, ainsi que Charles Stanford, le tueur. Les gardes côtes nous ont ramené sur la terre ferme la plus proche et nous avons été emmené à l'hôpital. Mais tu es tombé dans le coma et finalement nous avons pu être rapatrié au Japon. Voilà pour les grandes lignes.

Ichigo ne dit rien pendant un moment. Il était soulagé que ses connaissances aillent bien, mais il y avait quand même eu plusieurs victimes…

Ils passèrent encore un bon moment à discuter, jusqu'à ce qu'à nouveau Ichigo se sente fatigué. Et c'est souriant que son visiteur sortit.

Ichigo s'était endormi puis s'était réveillé quelques heures après et pendant qu'il prenait son repas, il réfléchissait. Les infirmières lui avait dit que Grimmjow était souvent venu lui rendre visite. Ca lui faisait plaisir mais il été tout de même étonné, il pensait que Grimmjow l'aurait oublié, ou voulu l'oublier, mais apparemment non.

**xXxXxXx**

Quelques mois avaient passé et Ichigo se trouvait dans la salle de remise en forme de l'hôpital. Après un mois dans le coma, et ses brûlures, il avait eu du mal à tenir correctement sur ses jambes mais maintenant ça allait mieux, la rééducation faisait son effet. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à obtenir une greffe de peau pour que cet incident soit presque oublié. Ichigo détestait vraiment regardait son corps à cet endroit par chance son visage n'avait pas été touché mais son flan droit, de ses côtes, jusqu'a mi cuisse -partant un peu vers l'arrière des fesses-, n'était vraiment pas beau à voir.

Au début il avait tout le temps eu besoin de s'aider d'une canne pour marcher mais maintenant ce n'était plus qu'occasionnel.

Sa famille et ses amis étaient souvent venu le voir durant sa convalescence, lui permettant de garder le moral. Et puis il y avait Grimmjow avec qui il entretenait une relation qui commencer à devenir vraiment sérieuse et ça lui plaisait.

Cependant il arrivait à Ichigo de se mettre rapidement en colère parfois, surtout les premiers jours. Les médecins leur avaient certifié que c'était normal. Souvent après une sortie de coma les patients sont désorienté, ils peuvent même agir un peu comme des enfants, d'où le côté très colérique.

Ca n'était pas toujours facile à supporter pour sa famille et ses proches mais il le devait. L'accompagnement après un coma était très important pour que les personnes se remettent et se réintègrent bien.

Finalement Ichigo ramassa ses affaires et sortit après avoir salué quelques connaissances et son coach de remise en forme. Grimmjow ne devrait pas tarder à venir le chercher.

Il se dirigea vers la voiture qu'il reconnut au premier coup d'œil et s'installa.

Arrivé à son appartement il fila directement sous la douche, pendant que son amant s'occupait du repas. Ce dernier finit par le rejoindre quand il entendit l'eau s'arrêtait de couler. Ichigo était emmitouflé dans un peignoir blanc, la capuche relevé sur sa tête. Il était mignon comme ça.

Grimmjow vint l'embrasser et défit la ceinture du peignoir. Ichigo comprit tout de suite ce qu'il voulait et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Il s'allongea sur le lit, laissant son amant finir de lui retirer son vêtement.

Le rouquin était encore mal à l'aise par rapport à son corps, mais par rapport au début il avait fait un grand pas. Il se rappelait encore la première fois où Grimmjow avait voulu lui faire l'amour après son accident. Au départ tout allé bien jusqu'à ce qu'il touche et regarde sa peau meurtri, abîmé. Il avait eu si honte et s'était rhabillé le plus rapidement possible. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit. Tout comme quand il avait encore du mal à tenir debout, il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit faible.

Ichigo aurait bien voulu attendre et que sa peau soit "réparé" avant qu'ils reprennent ce genre d'activité. Il ne voulait pas dégouter son ami par son aspect repoussant. Mais au fil des jours, la greffe n'était toujours pas d'actualité et Grimmjow avait su trouver les mots pour le rassurer, il ne le trouvait pas repoussant au contraire. Il lui avait dit de voir ça comme une blessure de guerre et qu'il devrait en être fier, plus que d'en avoir honte, qu'il devait en faire une force.

-Ça va ? entendit-il alors qu'il sortait de ses pensées. Il acquiesça silencieusement .

Finalement, il avait essayé de suivre ses conseils et c'est pour ça que là il se retrouvait entre les mains experte de son amant, ho oui vraiment expertes. Elles descendirent doucement de son cou pour caresser furtivement ses épaules, puis enfin ses petits boutons de chairs, déjà bien tendu.

Sa bouche lui faisait de léger baisers papillons un peu partout, mais finit par rejoindre ses mains, et se mit à suçoter et mordiller les petites pointes, faisant lâcher un gémissement au rouquin.

Ichigo ne voulait plus penser, plus réfléchir, juste se laisser aller et c'est ce qu'il fit. Son compagnon le prépara doucement et vint se placer au dessus de lui plaçant ses jambes au dessus de ses épaules. Il entreprit de lents et long va et vient pour commencer. Puis augmenta le rythme petit à petit. Lui-même n'était plus que gémissement et sensations.

Son amant sous lui était un vrai appelle à la luxure. Il était heureux d'être là, avec lui. Leurs hanches se mouvaient au même rythme, jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune vint en un long cri. Il fut suivi de près par Grimmjow émoustillé par les parois se resserrant.

Et c'est heureux et repu l'un de l'autre qu'ils s'affalèrent sur le lit.

Le plus vieux passa sa main sur le torse de son compagnon et le regarda essoufflé. Il n'aurait voulu être à un autre endroit pour rien au monde. Puis il tourna son regard vers le ciel si bleu en cette fin d'après midi.

Ils ne leur manquaient pas grand-chose pour être complètement heureux, Ichigo ne l'avait pas encore dit à Grimmjow car il venait de l'apprendre mais finalement sa greffe allait peut être enfin avoir lieu. En plus ils étaient invité chez leur amis le lendemain pour l'anniversaire de Renji.

Toutefois, le chemin vers une guérison totale allait encore être long, mais leur couple se construisait de jour en jour et se consolidait petit à petit malgré quelques crises.

Et tant qu'ils seraient tout les deux, tout irait bien…

**FIN**

_Et voilà, bon c'est pas tout à fait comme je voulais l'écrire mais ça me convient quand même et vous vous aimez ?_

_Bref un grand merci à tout le monde, à ceux qui me supportent depuis le début et puis tous les autres. Si si même les lecteurs de l'ombre… ^^ _

_A une prochaine fois peut être_

_Bisous Lamatadora ^^_


End file.
